Darkness in your heart
by Hathor03
Summary: Seit der Kammer des Schreckens hat Ginny Tom Riddle unentwegt in ihrem Kopf. Durch einen Zufall gelingt es ihr, in die Vergangenheit zu reisen, mit der Absicht, den Tom, den sie kennen gelernt hat, zu verändern. Doch am Ende schafft sie Chaos.
1. Hated Dreams

Hallo alle zusammen. Naja, ich hab mich mal wieder an einer Geschichte versucht, die mir schon ne ganze Weile im Kopf rum spukt. Es is meine erste veröffentlichte HP-Fanfic, also seid bitte nicht zu streng.

**Summary:** Seit der Kammer des Schreckens hat Ginny Tom Riddle unentwegt in ihrem Kopf. Durch einen Zufall gelingt es ihr, in die Vergangenheit zu reisen, mit der Absicht, den Tom, den sie kennen gelernt hat, zu verändern. Doch am Ende schafft sie in der Zukunft noch viel größeres Chaos.

**Hauptcharaktere**: Ginny Weasley, Draco Malfoy, Tom Riddle

Die Handlung ist in zwei große Teile geteilt. Im ersten hauptsächlich TRxGW im zweiten spielt dann Draco ne entscheidendere Rolle.

**Disclaimer**: Nix gehört mir, die Figuren, Orte etc sind alles Eigentum von JKR, lediglich die Geschichte ist von mir. ich verdiene kein Geld damit.

Achso ja, ich würde mich wirklich über Reviews freuen…

* * *

„_Kannst du mich denn nicht ein bisschen verstehen?" Wieder flog ein sanftes Lächeln über seine Lippen, doch es verformte sein Gesicht so, dass er widerlich bösartig aussah. Stotternd bejahte Ginny, doch wohl war ihr nicht. Ein Schauder lief über ihren Rücken, so sehr beängstigte er sie. Wieder beugte er sich vor, um ganz nah an ihrem Gesicht sprechen zu können._

_„Weißt du, wir beide, wir sind uns gar nicht so unähnlich. Du hast Angst vor der Welt, genau wie ich damals!" „Aber ich werde deswegen das Ganze noch lange nicht so lösen wie du!" „Ginny, ich bin schon lange ein Teil von dir, ich mache dich selbstbewusster, ob du es willst oder nicht! Vielleicht wirst auch du eines Tages alles so lösen. Und ich bin der Einzige, der dich wirklich versteht, so war es doch schon immer, nicht wahr?"_

_Seine Worte brannte in ihr und es machte ihr Angst wie viel Wahrheit in seinen Worten eigentlich wirklich steckte. Ja, er war der Einzige, der sie jemals wirklich verstanden hatte und deswegen hatte sie sich ihm damals in seinem Tagebuch anvertraut, und genau das beängstigte sie. Der gefürchtetste Mann der gesamten Zaubererwelt war der Einzige, bei dem sie sich wirklich geborgen fühlte._

_Sie wich zurück vor ihm, langsam, aber doch entschlossen. Doch Tom wollte sich davon nicht abschrecken lassen. Schritt für Schritt folgte er ihr, immer noch dicht an sie gedrängt, bis sie schließlich auf einen Tisch stießen. Tom legte beide Hände an die Kante, eine an jede Seite von ihr. Bedächtig beugte er sein Gesicht näher zu ihrem und flüsterte sanft in ihr Ohr._

_„Wir Beide, wir gehören zusammen, Ginevra Weasley, egal, wie sehr du dich dagegen wehrst!" Ginny stockte der Atem und auf ihrem Körper breitete sich eine Gänsehaut aus. Seine Nähe war so seltsam vertraut, so seltsam... angenehm. Sie fühlte sich auf eine unverständliche Art wohl, wenn er in ihrer Nähe war. Es war ein seltsames Gefühl von Vertrautheit und Gier, dass sie selber nicht verstand._

_Ihr Hals prickelte, als er sich noch näher zu ihr beugte und seine Lippen behutsam über ihre Haut glitten, weiter nach oben, bis sie schließlich ihre Lippen fanden. Willig ergab sie sich dem Kuss, spürte seine Kälte, spürte, wie seine Zunge abenteuerlustig mit ihrer spielte. Ob sie es wollte oder nicht, sie begehrte ihn... Sie spürte wie seine Arme sich um sie schlossen, sank fest an seinen Körper, bereit alle Bedenken über einen Haufen zu werfen, um sich endgültig auf ihn einzulassen. Es schien, als würde sich ihr Körper von ihrem Geist trennen. Ihre Hände berührten die kühle Haut von Tom, während er sie weiter innig küsste und sanft auf ihre Lippen biss..._

Zitternd schrak Ginny auf. Auf ihrem ganzen Körper befand sich eine Gänsehaut und sie konnte noch die Stelle an ihrem Hals kribbeln spüren, auf die Tom sie geküsst hatte. Mit beiden Händen bedeckte sie ihr Gesicht, wischte sich aufkommende Tränen sofort aus den Augen.

Das konnte doch nicht wahr sein, sie träumte Nacht für Nacht den selben Traum, fand sich Nacht für Nacht in den Armen von Tom Riddle wieder, spürte Nacht für Nacht seine Lippen, ergab sich Nacht für Nacht seinen Küssen. Was war nur mit ihr los? Sie hasste ihn für das, was er getan hatte. Er wäre bereit gewesen, sie zu opfern, damit er wieder leben konnte und doch begehrte sie ihn, wie sie es schon das erste Mal getan hatte, als sie ihn gesehen hatte. Er war böse, und das durch und durch, sie fürchtete ihn, weil er unberechenbar war und unzählige Zauberer schon umgebrachte hatte, bisher ohne Hemmungen. Den Tom, den sie damals getroffen hatte, den gab es schon lange nicht mehr.

„Ich brauch frische Luft!" Erschöpft stieg sie aus dem Bett, betrachtete ihr weißes Nachthemd, das vollkommen durchgeschwitzt war. Sie nahm sich einen warmen Umhang, warf ihn über, zog Schuhe an und verließ das Schlafzimmer, das sie mit ihren Klassenkameradinnen teilte. Darauf bedacht, möglichst kein Geräusch zu machen, stieg sie durch das Portraitloch und schlich leise durch das Schulhaus. Das tat sie mittlerweile seit Wochen, seit Wochen war sie nicht mehr in der Lage zu schlafen, seit Wochen quälten sie Gedanken an den grausamen Mörder, raubten ihr ihren Schlaf. Riddle hatte sie nur benutzt, doch bevor er das getan hatte, hatte sie ernsthaft angefangen, ihn zu lieben. Sie war ihm mehr als dankbar gewesen, hatte ihm vertraut und sich sehnlichst gewünscht, dass er real werden könnte.

Mittlerweile kannte Sie jeden Winkel des Schlosses, in dem man sich vor Filch verstecken konnte und sie wusste, wie man seine Katze ablenkte. Trotzdem war sie immer noch vorsichtig und darauf bedacht, nicht entdeckt zu werden.

Als sie geräuschlos durch die große Tür herausschlüpfte in die Nacht, fühlte sie die eiskalte Luft durch ihre Kleider ziehen. Sie roch die frische der Nacht und es überkam sie eine angenehme Ruhe. Ihre Glieder entspannten sich merklich. Es war seltsam, doch sobald sie den Mond sah, war sie zufrieden und ergab sich der Zufriedenheit für ein paar Minuten. Lange hielt sie für gewöhnlich nicht an. Sie wünschte, sie hätte jemanden, mit dem sie reden konnte, doch mit wem hätte sie reden sollen? Wem sollte sie erzählen, dass sie sich nach der Nähe des berühmten Lord Voldemort sehnte, dass sie den jungen Tom Riddle so sehr begehrte, dass es ihr schlaflose Nächte bereitete, mehr noch, dass sie nicht mehr klar denken konnte. Zu dem war der Tom Riddle den sie kannte schon lange gestorben und hatte ein unmenschliches Wesen, ein Bruchstück von sich selber zurückgelassen. Sie sehnte sich nur nach einem Geist, einer Erinnerung, die niemals wieder real werden könnte. Zumindest war sie sich sicher dass sie das, was aus dem hübschen Jungen geworden war, niemals lieben könnte.

Eine seltsame Leere war in ihr nach der Trennung von Michael Corner entstanden, sie fühlte sich nutzlos und ihr war klar geworden, dass er bisher der Einzige gewesen war, der sich für sie interessiert hatte. Doch auch ihm hatte sie nicht richtig vertrauen können. Sie beneidete Ron, weil er zwei so super Freunde hatte, wie Harry und Hermine. Wieso war ihr so was nicht vergönnt gewesen? Wieso war sie diejenige, die allein war? Die Welt war so ungerecht. Sie wollte auch jemanden haben, dem sie ihr Herz ausschütten konnte.

Seufzend wollte sie sich umdrehen und gehen, als sie plötzlich eine dunkle Gestalt in Richtung Schloss kommen sah. Neugierig blieb sie stehen und musterte den dunklen Schatten, wie er sich elegant durch die Finsternis bewegte. Sein Gang war sicher und helle Haare glänzten im Mondlicht. Tief in sich drin wünschte sie, dass der Unbekannte vielleicht Tom war, auch wenn das unmöglich war. Noch immer in Gedanken versunken grübelte sie von sich hin, wer sich nachts in den Schlossgründen herumtrieb. Zu spät erwachte sie aus ihren Gedanken und erkannte, dass sie hätte in Deckung gehen sollen, anstatt dazustehen und den Schatten anzustarren. Was ist, wenn das ein Lehrer war? Wegrennen brachte nichts mehr, wer auch immer es war, er hatte sie sicherlich schon entdeckt, trotzdem ging sie hinter dem nächstgelegenen Hügel in Deckung.


	2. The Picture

Sie beobachtete die Gestalt, die sich anmutig durch die Dunkelheit bewegte, als würde sie dazu gehören. Abrupt blieb sie stehen und sah sich misstrauisch um. Interessiert betrachtet Ginny sie näher und erkannte Draco Malfoy. Sein weißblondes Haar glänzte in dem Mondlicht und machte es heller, als es ohnehin schon war. Er sah ungewöhnlich gut aus, wenn sein Gesicht halb im Dunkel verborgen war. Seine Augen blitzten im Licht der Nacht.

„Sieh mal einer an, ich dachte immer, ich wäre der einzige, der nachts herumirrt!" Enttäuscht von sich selbst, dass sie nicht besser hatte aufpassen können, erhob sich Ginny. Draco schien eine Sekunde überrascht, hatte aber schnell wieder seine Fassung gewonnen. „Weasley, ach wie süß! Hast du keine Angst, dass man dich entdecken könnte und von der Schule schmeißt? Deine Familie könnte das sicher nicht verkraften, noch jemand, der nicht in der Lage ist, Geld zu verdienen." Ein höhnisches Grinsen breitete sich auf seinem Gesicht aus und Ginny unterdrückte ihren Ekel vor ihm. Ron hatte Recht, er war ein arrogantes Schwein.

„Das ist dann wohl nicht dein Problem! Nebenbei, was suchst du hier draußen?" „Ich wüsste nicht, was dich das angeht" erwiderte er mit einem verachtenden Blick. Ginny seufzte nur. „Vermutlich gar nichts!" Sie musterte ihn noch einen Moment, schüttelte dann aber den Kopf und ohne ihn noch einmal anzusehen, marschierte sie wieder zum Schloß und verschwand lautlos in den dunklen Gängen.

Draco fragte sich eine Sekunde noch ernsthaft, was ein Weasley nachts in die Dunkelheit treibt, entschied aber dann, dass er es eigentlich gar nicht wissen wollte. Genauso lautlos wie Ginny vor ihm, verschwand er behutsam in der großen Tür.

0

Vollkommen übermüdet kroch Ginny am nächsten Morgen aus ihrem Bett. Seit Tagen schon war sie unheimlich erschöpft, weil sie nachts kaum mehr schlief. Leicht schwankend begab sie sich zum Spiegel und erkannte, dass ihre dunklen Ringe unter den Augen nicht besser geworden waren. Sie sah schrecklich ausgelaugt aus, aber bisher schien das noch niemand gemerkt zu haben.

Manchmal hatte sie das Gefühl, dass sie niemand weiter beachtete. Lediglich Fred und George hatten sich sehr oft um sie gekümmert, doch seit ihrem spektakulären Abgang von der Schule, hatte sie die Beiden verloren. Sie gingen Arbeiten und waren beschäftigt und nicht mehr täglich da, um ihre schlechte Laune zu vertreiben. Sie vermißte ihre beiden Brüder unglaublich.

Sie wandte sich von dem Spiegel ab und sah durch das Fenster hinaus. Es war Mitte Oktober und die Bäume, die um den See herumstanden verfärbten sich schon langsam rot und gelb. Der Herbst hatte schon richtig angefangen und die Temperaturen sanken schnell ab. Irgendwann mitten in diesem Sommer hatten die Träume angefangen.

Sie war allein in Sirius Blacks Haus gewesen, weil der Rest des Ordens unterwegs gewesen war. Sie hatte den ganzen Tag über gegrübelt, hatte aus Langeweile das Haus inspiziert und zufällig war sie auf einen Raum gestoßen, in dem ein Bild hing, auf dem Tom Riddle abgebildet war. Im ersten Moment war sie entsetzt gewesen und hatte sich abgewandt, doch irgendwann hatte sie sich wieder umgedreht und ihn betrachtet. Er sah umwerfend aus, die dunklen Haare hingen sanft in weichen Strähnen in sein Gesicht und warteten nur darauf, dass jemand sie aus der Stirn strich. Seine Lippen formten ein überlegenes Lächeln und seine Augen hatten ein seltsames rötliches Funkeln. Warum hing ein Bild von Riddle in dem Hauptquartier des Ordens?

Plötzlich bewegte sich Riddles Bild und er sah Ginny belustigt an. Irgendetwas Geheimnisvolles lag in seinen Augen und das Lächeln verschwand einfach nicht von seinen Lippen. Von seiner Überheblichkeit überrumpelt, wich sie zurück und wollte das Zimmer verlassen, doch seine Stimme hielt sie davon ab. „Ich kann deine Furcht fühlen! Egal wie weit du weggehst, du kannst nicht entkommen! Mir wirst du nie entkommen können! Ich werde dir überall hin folgen!" Ein schreckliches schrilles Lachen ertönte, bei dem es Ginny die Nackenhaare zu Berge stehen lies und so schnell sie konnte stürmte sie aus dem Raum. Später war sie nicht mehr in der Lage gewesen, das Zimmer oder das Bild wieder zu finden.

Sie riss sich selber aus ihren Gedanken und begann, sich für das Frühstück fertig zu machen. Sie schlüpfte in den Rock der Schuluniform, warf sich einen warmen Pullover über und zog den Umhang an. Ihre langen roten Haare band sie schnell zusammen und begab sich nach unten in die große Halle.

Während sie die vielen Stufen nach unten nahm, dachte sie über ihre gestrige Begegnung mit Draco Malfoy nach. Es schien ihr jetzt so unwirklich, dass sie ihn wirklich getroffen hatte, dass sie überlegte, ob es nicht doch nur ein weiterer Traum gewesen war. Was sollte Draco draußen in der Nacht zu suchen gehabt haben? Vielleicht fing sie jetzt sogar schon an, zu halluzinieren.

„Ginny, paß doch auf!" Ohne es mitbekommen zu haben, war Ginny in die große Halle getreten und hätte fast Colin Greevey über einen Haufen gerannt. „Tut mir Leid, Colin, ich war nicht ganz bei der Sache!" „Das war nicht zu übersehen!" Gütig lächelte er Ginny an und legte aufmunternd seine Hand auf ihre Schulter. Bevor er sich an ihr vorbeidrängte und aus der Halle verschwand.

Wieder klar in ihren Gedanken, begab sich Ginny an ihren Platz und ohne ein Wort begann sie, zu essen. Lediglich einen flüchtigen Blick warf sie den Tisch entlang und in den Raum. Ihr Bruder heckte gerade mit Hermine und Harry einen Plan aus und genervt wandte sie den Blick ab. Geistesabwesend schlang sie den Haferschleim herunter, den sie wie üblich zum Frühstück as. Als sich aber mit einem Mal ihre Nackenhärchen aufstellten, bemerkte sie, dass sie beobachtet wurde und sie sah in die Richtung. Draco Malfoy warf ihr einen Blick zu, bevor wieder ein rothaariges Mädchen, Blaise Zabini, seine Aufmerksamkeit auf sich zog.

Schnell beendete sie das Essen und erhob sich, um aus der Halle zu gehen, doch während sie auf dem Weg war, wurde sie plötzlich von Ron zurückgehalten. „Ginny, wir haben diesen Samstag nach dem Quidditchspiel eine Versammlung der Vertrauensschüler!" Perfekt, noch ein Samstag, an dem keine Zeit weiter blieb. Sie würde wohl nie wieder richtig schlafen können.

Sie nickte. Sie war dieses Jahr, ihrem fünften, zur Vertrauensschülerin gewählt wurden, obwohl sie das nicht so ganz verstand, weil sie eigentlich viel zu ruhig für diese Aufgabe war. Aber ihre Eltern und Ron wären fast geplatzt vor Stolz. Sie hatten ja keine Ahnung... Und dann war sie Jägerin im Quidditchteam geworden, nachdem Harrys Verbot aufgehoben wurden war. Ihr wurde das alles zu viel. Sie wollte niemals viel Verantwortung übernehmen und jetzt das.

Nach einem kurzen Lächeln wandte Ron sich wieder Hermine und Harry zu und Ginny verschwand. ‚Ich brauche dringend ein neues Tagebuch, irgendwas, wo ich alles hereinschreiben kann, was ich denke!' Gähnend machte sie sich auf den Weg zu ihrer ersten Stunde. Zauberkunst stand auf dem Plan.


	3. Time Mover

**_A/N:_**_ So, da bin ich wieder und Tamira, ich hab ganz viele antworten für dich! _

_Als erstes der Name, ich hab die Geschichte vor gut einem Jahr angefangen und da dachte ich noch sie heißt Virginia. Als ich ihren richtigen Namen erfahren hab, hab ichs versucht überall zu ändern, aber das am Anfang wohl übersehen. Ich habs jetzt geändert, danke._

_Dann der Traumslos-Trank, wenn sie den nehmen würde, würde ihre Bessenenheit von Tom nur halbherzig rüberkommen und mal ernsthaft, nur wenige mit Schlafproblemen nehmen dafür glei Medizin._

_Die Führsorge ihrer Familie ist ja genau das Problem. Sie kümmern sich auf eine andere Art um sie und ich kann mir ni vorstellen, dass sie zu ihrer Mutter gehen würde und sagt „Du Mum, ich bin besessen von dem jungen Lord Voldemort." Meiner Meinung nach, ist die Angst vor ihm in der ganzen Zaubererwelt zu groß, um über so was zu reden. Man spricht ja nicht mal seinen Namen offen aus._

_Das Argument, dass in einem Reinblut-Haus ein Halbblut-Junge hängt, ist nicht wirklich relevant, weil sie ihn verehren. Obwohl er zur Hälfte Muggel ist, verehren sie ihn trotzdem als ihren „Lord". Und das Bild kann doch noch von Sirius Mutter stammen. Voldemort war doch schon zu Sirius Jugendzeiten eine Bedrohung._

_So, ich hoffe das wars erstmal und ich hab alles erklärt. Es ist halt alles eine Interpretationssache. Ich schreibe das, was ich persönlich glaube und deute, tut mir Leid, wenn da manchmal für andere Interpretationen Ungereimtheiten entstehen. Ich hoffe, ihr genießt das Lesen trotzdem. Und ich bin übrigens stolz daraus, zwei so ausführliche Reviewantworten bekommen zu haben ;) Das zeigt mir, dass manche meine Geschichte beschäftigt g_

_Aso und wegen dem Time-Turner und Time-Mover, stört euch bitte ni an dem englisch, mein Beta meinte, dass klingt so besser ;)_

Ginny saß schon auf ihrem Platz, als der Rest der Klasse eintrat und sich setzte. Professor Flitwick war auch schon eingetreten und begann den Unterricht. Aufgrund der momentanen Situation, wegen der Rückkehr Voldemorts und der Angst vor seiner Macht, war der Lehrplan drastisch geändert worden. Man lernte jetzt gefährlichere magische Gegenstände genauer kennen und eventuell den Umgang mit ihnen, damit man im Notfall gerüstet war. Zusätzlich gab es noch Kurse für Selbstverteidigung.

„So, heute haben wir einen ganz besonderen Gegenstand zum Betrachten." Er hielt einen winzigen Gegenstand hoch, der aussah wie ein Stundenglas. Er funkelte wunderschön und hatte etwas Faszinierendes an sich. „Weiß jemand um was es sich dabei handelt?" Zögernd hob Ginny die Hand. Ron hatte ihr einmal von einem Gegenstand erzählt, mit dem Hermine ein ganzes Jahr gearbeitet hatte, um all ihre Stunden zu schaffen. „Ein Time-Turner. Mit ihm kann man in der Zeit zurückreisen." „Vollkommen korrekt, 10 Punkte für Gryffindor. Pro Umdrehung kann man eine Stunde in der Zeit zurückreisen. Solltet ihr jemals in die Gelegenheit kommen, einen Time-Turner zu benutzen, dann könnt ihr viele Dinge ungeschehen machen. Allerdings ist es verboten, ihn einzusetzen, um die Vergangenheit zu ändern."

Einer der Slytherins, mit denen sie zusammen Zauberkunst hatten, meldete sich und antwortete trotzig: „Wer soll das denn bitte nachprüfen? Niemand wird nachweisen können, dass wir die Zeit geändert haben!" „Das ist korrekt, aber sie könnten einen so schweren Fehler begehen, dass sie sich versehentlich von ihrem vergangen Ich umbringen lassen, oder ähnliches. Zumal, wie würden sie den reagieren, wenn Sie auf einmal sich selbst vor sich haben? Glauben Sie mir Mr. Douglas, es sind schon oft genug solche Unfälle vorgekommen." Sofort trat Schweigen ein.

Wieder meldete sich Ginny. „Professor Flitwick, gibt es eine Möglichkeit, nicht nur Stunden in die Vergangenheit zu reisen, sondern ganze Jahre?" „Ja," antwortete er etwas zögernd, „aber dann benötigt man keinen Time-Turner, sondern einen Time-Mover, und diese sind streng bewacht und es ist unmöglich an einen heranzukommen, da es vor 500 Jahren mal eine so drastische Veränderung gegeben hatte, dass beinahe die ganze Zauberwelt zugrunde gegangen wäre. Mit so etwas wird niemand von Ihnen je in Berührung kommen! Pro Umdrehung reist man ein ganzes Jahr in die Vergangenheit zurück. Manche Zauberer haben so aus Versehen so schon ihre eigene Geburt verhindert und verschwanden einfach aus der Geschichte. Mit diesen Gegenständen ist nicht zu spaßen. Außerdem ist man gezwungen ein Jahr in der Vergangenheit zu bleiben, weil man ja nicht Wochen oder Monate nach seinem Verschwinden in der Zukunft auftauchen kann." Seine Stimme klang mehr warnend, als erklärend.

Tom Riddle muß wirklich mächtig gewesen sein, wenn er es geschafft hatte, sein 16 jähriges Ich so aufzubewahren, dass es 50 Jahre später noch existieren konnte. Ein Schauder lief über ihren Rücken. Er hatte sich an ein unschuldiges 11jähriges Mädchen vergriffen und ihre Energie benutzt.

„Ginny, alles in Ordnung mit dir? Du bist plötzlich leichenblass geworden." Colin, der neben ihr saß, flüsterte leise zu ihr. „Ja, keine Sorge, mir geht's gut", wisperte sie zurück, „Ich hab nur gerade daran gedacht, was ein Slytherin mit einem Time-Mover tun würde." Sie zwang sich zu einem Grinsen und Colin schien beruhigt zu sein.

Nach einer scheinbaren Ewigkeit war die Stunde endlich vorbei. Ginny hasste es, wenn etwas sich ewig dahin zog und Flitwick bekam es jedes Mal hin, dass sie sich langweilte. Sie machte sich auf den Weg in die Bibliothek, da sie jetzt eine Freistunde hatte. Ron zog sie öfter damit auf, dass sie immer mehr wie Hermine wurde, die auch ihre ganze Freizeit in der Bibliothek verbrachte. Vielleicht hatte er damit sogar Recht, denn sobald sie etwas gehört hatte, dass sie brennend interessierte, war nicht mehr mit ihr zu reden. Jetzt war es wieder soweit. Die Time-Mover hatten es ihr angetan, sie wollte einfach wissen, wie sie funktionierten.

Sie riss sich wieder aus ihren Gedanken, als sie angekommen war. Leise betrat sie die Bibliothek und begab sich zu den Regalen. Tatsächlich fand sie zwei Bücher, die sich mit den Time-Movern befassten. Zufrieden setzte sie sich hin und begann zu lesen.

0

„My Lord, wir haben alles vorbereitet! Unser Köder wird perfekt funktionieren." Die schnarrende Stimme verstummte und wartete auf Antwort.

„Das ist gut, sollte es nicht funktionieren, dann weißt du ja, was das für dich bedeutet!" Ein wissender und nicht minder bösartiger Ausdruck erschien auf dem Gesicht des dunklen Lords. „Ich will Hogwarts haben und den jungen Potter dazu! Solltest du einen Fehler machen, werde ich sehr ... sehr böse. Crucio"

Es sollte nur ein kleiner Vorgeschmack auf das sein, was ihnen blühen sollte, wenn es nicht klappte.


	4. The Traitor

In der Bibliothek fand Ginny dann auch tatsächlich was, womit sie nicht gerechnet hatte. Die so genannten Time-Mover waren tatsächlich schwer bewacht, aber nicht irgendwo, sondern die größten Magier ihrer Zeit hatten jeweils einen bekommen, weil das Ministerium das für das Sicherste gehalten hatte. Wenigstens einmal hatten sie also richtig gehandelt, dachte sie bei sich, während in ihrem Inneren der Gedanke aufkam, dass sie mit Harry, Hermine, Ron, Luna und Neville letztes Jahr den ganzen Ministeriumsbestand von Time-Turnern versehentlich zerstört hatte. Wenn das auch mit den Time-Movern passiert wäre, hätte es vielleicht noch Konsequenzen gegeben. Oder aber, was Voldemort mit einem Time-Mover gemacht hätte, wenn er einen in die Finger bekommen hätte. Die Möglichkeiten, die dadurch entstehen würden, wären so fatal, dass man sie sich nicht mal ausmalen konnte.

Interessiert hatte sie weiter gelesen und zu ihrer Verwunderung hatte sie herausgefunden, dass auch Albus Dumbledore, der Schulleiter von Hogwarts einer der Wächter der Mover war. Wenn das stimmte, dann wäre es also tatsächlich möglich, dass sich in Hogwarts eines dieser Dinger befand. Wahrscheinlich versuchte man auch wegen ihm, die Schule bestmöglich zu beschützen.

Doch sie begann sich zu fragen, ob das wirklich gut war, einen solch gefährlichen Gegenstand hier aufzubewahren, was war, wenn einer der Schüler, der so in Abenteuer verwickelt war, wie Harry Potter zufällig auf so etwas stoßen würde? Die Folgen davon wären nicht auszudenken, selbst wenn es vielleicht alles nur aus Versehen passierte.

Ohne dass Ginny es wollte, schweiften ihre Gedanken ab, zu Tom. Wie wäre es, wenn sie die Möglichkeit bekäme, ihn als 16-jährigen gut aussehenden Jungen wieder zu sehen? Was würde sie tun, ihn versuchen umzubringen? Oder wäre sie dazu nicht in der Lage? Seine kühlen Lippen kamen ihr wieder in den Sinn, doch sie schüttelte all das sofort wieder ab. ‚Reiß dich zusammen, Ginny! Er ist dein Feind!'

Wie zum Beweis dafür, klappte sie ihr Buch zu und erhob sich. Sie hatte genug gelesen und wollte einfach nicht noch weiter über so was nachdenken, selbst jetzt schon, war Tom in ihren Gedanken wieder allgegenwärtig. Das allein war eigentlich schon zu viel.

Sie verlies die Bibliothek und wollte nur noch eine kalte Dusche in den Gryffindorräumen nehmen, damit endlich diese verwirrenden Wünsche aus ihrem Kopf verschwanden und sie wieder klar denken konnte. Tom machte sie krank, obwohl er nicht mal in der Nähe war, oder besser gesagt, überhaupt da war.

„Wenn du mich fragst, du hättest die Nacht lieber schlafen sollen, anstatt hier rumzugeistern! Du siehst schrecklich aus!" Wütend drehte sich Ginny um und sah Draco in die Augen. Was wollte er schon wieder? Konnte sie nicht einfach mal in Ruhe gelassen werden? „Ich habe dich aber nicht gefragt! Was hast du überhaupt hier oben verloren?", zischte sie zurück. „Oh ich hab wohl vergessen, dass die Weasleys alles als ihr Eigentum betrachten, weil sie ja selber keins haben!" Ein bösartiger Zug erschien auf seinen Lippen und verformte sein Gesicht.

Kalte Wut steig in Ginny auf, doch sie unterdrückte sie mühsam und sah ihn kühl an, „Was, hat man euch etwa nach der Verhaftung deines Vaters noch nicht enteignet?" „Ich wäre lieber vorsichtig, Weasley! Er wird nicht lange weggesperrt sein und wenn er wiederkommt, wird er alle fertig machen, die sich gegen ihn gestellt hatten!"

Ein Zug an seinem Gesicht widerte Ginny so sehr an, dass sie lediglich den Kopf schüttelte und ohne einen weiteren Kommentar an Draco vorbei trat um zu ihrem Gemeinschaftsraum zu gehen. Ihr kam wieder das Ende ihres letzten Schuljahres in den Sinn, als sie es tatsächlich zusammen mit Neville, Ron und Luna geschafft hatte, eine ganze Horde Slytherins fertig zu machen. Mit ihnen war noch nie zu spaßen gewesen.

Eines Tages würde auch Malfoy begreifen, dass man mit Menschen nicht so umgehen konnte, wie er es tat, auch wenn er dafür erst leiden musste. Doch sie begann sich zu fragen, was er wirklich hier zu suchen gehabt hatte, immerhin war er sehr nahe an den Gryffindorräumen gewesen.

Sie drehte sich um und wollte ihn fragen, doch er war schon verschwunden. Seltsam, dachte Ginny bei sich, aber sie dachte nicht weiter an Draco, ihre Gedanken kehrten wieder zu den Time-Movern zurück. Sie hatten sich schon jetzt in ihren Gedanken vollkommen festgesetzt.

0

Draco sah sich weiter heimlich im Schloss um und zeichnete alles auf ein Stück Pergament, was er hier sah. Wenn Dumbledore oder auch nur diese Ginny Weasley wüssten, was er direkt vor ihren Augen tat, sie würden sich selbst hassen dafür, dass sie so blind waren. Er übte direkt vor ihnen den schlimmsten Verrat aus, den sich ein Zauberer überhaupt nur vorstellen konnte und sie hatten nicht mal den geringsten Verdacht...

Wie dumm sie doch alle waren, doch genau das würde eines Tages ihren Untergang bedeuten und wenn der die Briefe, die er erhalten hatte, richtig deutete, dann war es nicht mehr allzu weit bis zu diesem Moment. Seine Vorbereitungen waren abgeschlossen. Die letzten Gänge auf der Karte perfekt und jedes noch so kleine Hindernis hatte er genau erfasst. Die Lehrerschaft und die Schüler hatten keine Chance.

Der dunkle Lord hatte Recht behalten. Niemand würde es jemals schaffen, etwas gegen ihn auszurichten. Die Sieger würden die sein, die auf seiner Seite standen... Morgen würde er Dracos Botschaft bekommen und dann war es nur noch eine Frage der Zeit.

Doch irgendwie tat es ihm doch Leid, dass er auch solche interessanten Leute, wie Ginevra Weasley ausliefern musste. Er würde wirklich zu gerne wissen, was sie nachts hinaus in die Dunkelheit getrieben hatte. Es gab nur wenige, die sich davon genauso angezogen fühlten, wie er selbst. Sie gab ihm ein Rätsel auf und Draco liebte Rätsel und Geheimnisse und er wollte ihres wirklich zu gerne lüften. Zumal nicht mal er leugnen konnte, dass sie gut aussah. Sofort verbannte er den Gedanken aus seinem Hirn. Selbst wenn sie die Schönste der Welt wäre, blieb sie doch immer noch eine dreckige kleine Blutsverräterin und eine Weasley, eine abstoßende Mischung.

0

„My Lord, es ist angekommen!" Pettigrew verneigte sich scheu vor seinem Meister, aber er war sehr zufrieden mit sich selber. Sein eigens ausgebildeter Spion hatte hervorragende Arbeit geleistet und wenn alles nach Plan funktionierte, dann würde bald tatsächlich das passieren, von dem die Zaubererwelt von England hoffte, dass es niemals stattfand.

Hogwarts würde fallen. Fast das gesamte Haus der Slytherins wurde mobilisiert und sie würden Hogwarts von innen heraus ausliefern, egal, was die Lehrerschaft auch versuchen würde zu tun. Eine der wichtigsten Punkte in England würde fallen.

Voldemort riss Pettigrew das Pergament aus der Hand, das der ihm hinhielt. Zum ersten Mal seit Wochen war er vollkommen zufrieden und ein grausames Lächeln erschien auf seinen Lippen.

„Haltet euch bereit! Auf mein Kommando werden wir angreifen!" Seine Stimme war zischend und nicht minder bösartig wie normal, aber ein äußerst zufriedener Zug war deutlich herauszuhören.


	5. No Escape

Wieder schreckte Ginny aus ihrem Schlaf, doch diesmal war es nicht der Traum, der sie gequält hatte. Sie hatte ein äußerst ungutes Gefühl in der Magengegend. Sie schlüpfte aus dem Bett, immer noch mit dieser grausamen Vorahnung im Kopf. Unsicher begab sie sich in den Gemeinschaftsraum und zu ihrer Überraschung war sie nicht allein. Ron, Harry und Hermine saßen auch da und sahen sie äußerst verwundert an, als sie eintrat.

„Ginny, was zur Hölle machst du mitten in der Nacht hier?" Ihr Bruder sah sie vorwurfsvoll an, aber sie ging nicht darauf ein. „Die selbe Frage könnte ich euch genauso stellen!" Die drei sahen sich so vielsagend an, dass Ginny klar war, dass sie niemals die Wahrheit hören würde. Also hob sie die Hand und wank ab. „Schon gut, ihr sagt es mir ja doch nicht,", sie seufzte fast genervt, erwiderte dann aber trotzdem, warum sie hier war, „ich hatte einfach ein ungutes Gefühl, dass ist alles!"

Jetzt sah sich das Trio noch einmal an, diesmal besorgt. Schließlich erklärte Hermine, was die drei mitten in der Nacht hier draußen suchten. „Weißt du, Harry hatte auch irgendwie ein komisches Gefühl. Er denkt, dass hier irgend etwas nicht stimmt!" Erst jetzt bemerkte Ginny, dass sie die ganze Zeit schon am Fenster standen und misstrauische Blicke nach draußen warfen und sie bekam es mit der Angst zu tun.

„Aber wenn Harry das... es hat doch nichts mit dem dunklen Lord zu tun, oder?" „Um ehrlich zu sein, ich hab keine Ahnung. Seit der Sache mit dem Ministerium habe ich nichts mehr gefühlt. Vielleicht gibt es keine Verbindung zwischen uns mehr, oder er unterdrückt sie." Ginny nickte bei Harrys Worten. Aber was könnte es dann sein? „Weiß Dumbledore Bescheid?" „Was sollen wir denn machen, ihn aufwecken und sagen, hey ich hab ein ungutes Gefühl, wir werden vielleicht gleich angegriffen, obwohl eigentlich bin ich mir nicht sicher?" Harry fuhr sie genervt an. Dann senkte er wieder seinen Kopf und fuhr entschuldigend fort.

„Ich habe schon zu oft so was gefühlt und das letzte Mal kam mein Pate bei solch einer Sache ums Leben." Ginny akzeptierte das als Entschuldigung, aber sie wollte nicht tatenlos hier warten, wenn ihre Ahnungen vielleicht berechtigt waren. „Gut, aber ich werden zu ihm gehen. Wenn es falscher Alarm ist, dann ist es eben Pech, aber du könntest genauso gut Recht haben." Sie sah sie entschlossen an.

„Will mich einer von euch begleiten?" Sie sah Harry, Ron und Hermine fragend an und tatsächlich setzten sich alle drei in Bewegung um mit ihr zu kommen. Ginny war froh, nicht schon wieder Nachts alleine durch das Schloss gehen zu müssen. Sie fühlte sich in Begleitung doch sicherer, zumal sich ihr Bauch aus irgendeinem Grund zusammenschnürte.

0

Zu viert standen sie vor den Räumen von Dumbledores Büro. „Toll und jetzt? Wie sollen wir ihm das sagen? Wir stehen vor verschlossenen Türen!" Ron wurde schon jetzt nervös. Er hatte schon den ganzen Weg bis hierher Zweifel gehabt. War ja auch verständlich nach dem, was sie zuletzt in den Gängen des Ministeriums erlebt hatten. Doch Hermine beruhigte ihn wieder. „Ron, jetzt hör auf, dir ständig Gedanken zu machen! Wir tun das Richtige."

Sie zog ihren Zauberstab aus ihrem Nachthemd hervor und klopfte gegen die Statue. Dazu murmelte sie noch etwas, dass Ginny nicht ganz verstand und ein ohrenbetäubender Lärm war in den Büroräumen jenseits der Mauer zu hören. Ron sah sie vorwurfsvoll an. „Bravo, warum sind wir nicht gleich zu Filch gegangen und haben ihm gesagt, dass wir Nachts ohne Erlaubnis durch das Schloss rennen?"

Doch er bekam keine Antwort darauf, denn kaum das er fertig war, begann sich die Statue mit dem Phoenix auch schon zu drehen und bildete eine Treppe. Sie wussten zwar das Passwort nicht, aber scheinbar wollte sie jemand reinlassen. Ermutigt davon stiegen die Vier hinauf zum Eingang von Dumbledores Büro, wo er auch schon in einem seltsamen himmelblauen Nachtgewand auf sie wartete.

„Nanu, was führt euch denn zu so später Stunde hier her?" Ron begann herumzustottern, bei dem Versuch, ihren Besuch hier zu erklären. „Nun ja, ähm... Harry hat... ähm", doch Harry unterbrach ihn jäh. „Professor, wir befürchten, dass Hogwarts in großer Gefahr ist!"

Verwundert sah der Schulleiter sie an, doch dann machte er den Weg in sein Büro frei und erleichtert traten die Gryffindorschüler ein. „Harry, hast du schon wieder Kontakt mit Voldemort gehabt?" „Nun ja, ich bin mir nicht sicher! Es ist mehr so eine Vorahnung. Ich glaube aber trotzdem, er will Hogwarts angreifen!" „Und Miss Weasley, normalerweise gehören sie ja nicht zu den Dreien!" Er lächelte sie freundlich an, doch ein kleiner Vorwurf gegen das Trio war nicht zu überhören.

„Ich hatte einfach ein ungutes Gefühl!" Erwiderte sie leise, aber wahrheitsgetreu. Dumbledore nickte und ging neben seinen Schreibtisch, an eine Stange, auf der ein wunderschöner Vogel saß, mit goldrotem Gefieder. Es war das zweite Mal, dass Ginny Fawkes den Phoenix sah und er erschien ihr schöner als damals.

„Fawkes, geh die Lehrer wecken und schick sie alle in die Eingangshalle!" Schon verschwand der Phoenix und Dumbledore ging weiter, zu seinem Fenster. Er schaute eine ganze Weile stumm hinaus, dann begab er sich an eine Wand zu dem Bild eines ehemaligen Schulleiters, Phileas Nigellus. Er war der Urgroßvater von Sirius Black und sein zweites Bild befand sich im Hauptquartier des Ordens. „Phileas, geh zum Grimmaultplatz 12 und sage den Mitgliedern des Ordens, dass Hogwarts angegriffen wird!"

Das Bild sah ihn entsetzt an, tat dann aber sofort was er sagte und Dumbledore drehte sich schwerfällig zu seinen vier Schülern um. Er sah älter aus als jemals zuvor und seine Augen hatte ihren Glanz verloren. „Wenn ihr Recht habt, sind wir alle in großer Gefahr! Hört zu, ihr müsst auf der Stelle verschwinden aus Hogwarts! Harry kennt ein paar Geheimgänge, geht mit ihm mit! Und beeilt euch, viel Zeit bleibt euch nicht! Wir waren nicht auf einen Angriff vorbereitet."

Ginny stockte der Atem, sollte das etwa heißen, dass ausgerechnet Hogwarts, angeblich einer der sichersten Orte Englands nicht vorbereitet war auf einen Angriff und fallen könnte? Ihr Magen drehte sich um bei dem Gedanken. Das konnte doch unmöglich wahr sein. „Aber Professor, sie haben doch Schutzvorrichtungen, oder nicht?" „Es ist nur eine Sicherheitsmaßnahme, Mister Weasley."

Alle vier standen geschockt da und waren nicht in der Lage sich irgendwie fortzubewegen, statt dessen starrten sie Dumbledore lange an. Schließlich war es Harry, der sich als erstes aus seiner Starre löste. „Kommt, wir sollten so schnell wie möglich zur buckligen Hexe gehen!" Er wandte sich um und nach einigem Zögern, taten es ihm seine Freunde nach.

Gerade als Ginny schon in der Tür stand, hörte sie, wie der Direktor sie noch einmal rief. „Ach, Miss Weasley, dürfte ich sie noch um etwas bitten?" Sie drehte sich überrascht um und Dumbledore hielt etwas kleines Glitzerndes in ihre Richtung. Ginny sah es misstrauisch an, kam dann jedoch auf ihn zu und nahm ihm den Gegenstand ab. Ein Blick genügte und sie erkannte, was es war, der Time-Mover. Ein funkelndes Stundenglas hing an einer schmalen goldenen Kette direkt in ihrer Hand.

Überrascht sah sie ihrem Gegenüber in die Augen. „Ich glaube, bei ihnen ist es besser aufgehoben als bei mir. Seien sie aber vorsichtig, egal wohin Sie reisen!" Ginny nickte und riss sich dann aus ihren Gedanken. Dumbledore sah sie ein letztes Mal über den Rand seiner Brillengläser an, als wollte er sicher gehen, dass Ginny ihn verstanden hatte. Scheinbar zufrieden zwinkerte er ihr zu. „Ach Professor, wenn Hogwarts fällt, was wird dann aus den Schüler?" „Solange ich hier bin, wird nichts passieren, vertrauen sie mir!" „Aber warum werden wir dann..." „Vorsichtsmaßnahme" hörte sie ihn murmeln. Sie befestigte die goldene Kette des Gegenstandes um ihren Fuß, damit niemand ihn sofort entdecken konnte. Dann drehte sie sich um und rannte nach draußen, in die Richtung, in der sie ihre Freunde vermutete.

In den Gängen der Schule war es immer noch stockdunkel und Ginny musste kurz überlegen, wohin die anderen gegangen sein könnten, doch ihr fiel lediglich die bucklige Hexe ein, von den Ron ihr mal erzählt hatte, sie führte direkt in den Honigtopf. Es schien der vernünftigste Weg und so machte sie sich auf den Weg.

0

Ron blieb gehetzt stehen und sah sich um. Direkt vor ihnen war nun die bucklige Hexe und er sah seine zwei Begleiter an. Moment mal, nur zwei? „Wo ist Ginny?", fragte er stockend und seinen beiden Freunde sahen sich verängstigt an. Wo war Ginny geblieben? „Sie war doch noch eben hinter mir!"

Alle drei zögerten und überlegten. Es war Hermine, die schließlich das Schweigen brach. „Seien wir doch mal vernünftig, wir sollten fliehen, auch ohne Ginny! Wenn sie Harry in die Finger bekämen...", sie beendete den Satz nicht, doch alle wussten, was sie damit sagen wollte und nickten zögernd. „Ron, sie ist clever, ihr wird schon nichts passieren!"

Ron nickte noch einmal zögernd und Harry öffnete den Weg durch die bucklige Hexe. Doch Ginny ging ihm nicht mehr aus den Gedanken. Sie war seine kleine Schwester und er konnte sie doch nicht einfach schutzlos zurücklassen.

0

Völlig außer Atem bog Ginny in den nächsten Gang ein. Nur noch zwei Kurven und sie würde die bucklige Hexe erreicht haben. Hoffentlich hatten ihr Bruder und seinen Freunde gewartet. Wenn nicht, dann hatte sie ein echtes Problem. Sie rannte so schnell sie konnte um diese zwei Kurven und stand schließlich vor der Hexe, doch da war niemand. In ihrem Hals formte sich ein Kloß und Übelkeit stieg in ihr auf.

Das konnte doch unmöglich wahr sein. Da stand sie direkt vor einem Ausgang, den sie nicht öffnen konnte und dann wurde sie von den Leuten, von denen sie dachte, sie wären ihre Freunde im Stich gelassen.

Tränen stiegen in ihre Augen und sie überlegte fieberhaft, was sie jetzt tun sollte. Sie würde den Ausgang niemals rechtzeitig erreichen, aber trotzdem, eine andere Möglichkeit blieb ihr nicht. Sie drehte sich um und rannte los, doch schon nach ein paar Zentimetern stieß sie hart gegen etwas und prallte zurück. Äußerst unsanft schlug sie auf dem Boden auf und blickte auf die Person, gegen die sie gerannt war.

Kühle graue Augen funkelten sie an und klare Überlegenheit stand in ihnen. Sie war gegen Draco Malfoy geprallt und dieser grinste sie jetzt mit einer solchen Siegessicherheit an, dass man schon richtig Angst davor bekommen konnte.

„Draco, was machst du noch hier, wir müssen von hier verschwinden!" Ginny rappelte sich hoch und wollte wieder losrennen, doch Draco hob einen Arm und versperrte ihr den Weg. Mit einem Mal begriff Ginny, warum er jetzt mitten in der Nacht in der Schule unterwegs war. Sie saß in der Falle und Verzweiflung überkam sie. Instinktiv wollte sie nach ihrem Zauberstab greifen, doch Draco hatte seinen bereits gezückt.

„Das würde ich an deiner Stelle lieber bleiben lassen, Weasley! Nimm schön brav deine Hände nach oben und tu, was ich dir sage!" Ginny sah ihn hasserfüllt an, doch sie hatte keine Wahl. Sie hob ihre Hände in die Luft und wartete darauf, was Draco jetzt tun würde. Er trat direkt vor sie und zog ihren Zauberstab aus der Tasche. Dann grinste er sie berechnend an. „Dreh dich um! Wir gehen jetzt zu den schönen gemütlichen Kerkern!"

Ginny schluckte hart. Jetzt war sie tatsächlich eine Gefangene, zu allem Überfluss auch noch von Draco Malfoy. Und das alles, obwohl der Ausgang doch zum Greifen nah war „Das hast du also nachts draußen gemacht. Du hast uns verraten!" In Dracos Stimme war deutlich ein Lächeln zu hören. „Oh bitte, es gab hier nicht viel zu verraten! Dumbledore war so sehr von sich überzeugt und seiner Übermacht, dass er zwar Schutzvorrichtungen hat, aber für die größte hält er sich selbst!"

Ginny blieb stehen und drehte sich zu Draco um. „Warum tust du das? Was zur Hölle gibt dir Voldemort, dass du zu ihm hältst?" Sein Blick war leer geworden und jeder Glanz in seinen Augen war verschwunden. Seine Stimme war monoton, als wenn er alles nur eingeübt hatte: „Der Lord bringt Macht! Nur weil du zu blind bist um seine Bedeutung zu erkennen und seine Macht zu nutzen, müssen ja nicht alle so denken!"

Verständnislos sah sie ihn an. „Macht? Was denn für welche? Die, Leute nach Belieben umzubringen? Die einzige Macht, die er bringt, ist für sich selbst! Du bist nichts weiter als ein dreckiges kleines Stück Dreck! Was ist mit deinen Freunden hier?" „Das ist mir egal!" „Wie kann man nur so scheiß herzlos sein, verdammt?" Ginny war den Tränen nah. „Du bist ein bemitleidenswertes Wesen, das zu dumm ist um zu begreifen, was es tut!" „Stupor!" Draco hatte seinen Zauberstab erhoben und kaum, das Ginny ausgesprochen hatte, einen Fluch ausgesprochen. Sie wurde durch die Luft gewirbelt und knallte hart gegen die Wand hinter sich. „Du hast keine Ahnung, wovon du da eigentlich redest! Und jetzt steh auf und lauf weiter!"

Zögernd erhob sich Ginny mit einem stechenden Schmerz im Rücken. Niemals hätte sie damit gerechnet, dass Draco sie angreifen würde, während sie wehrlos war. Eingeschüchtert drehte sie sich wieder um und marschierte in Richtung Kerker. Was hatte sie denn schon für eine andere Wahl? Es war vorbei und sie hatte verloren. Jetzt konnte sie nur noch hoffen, dass der dunkle Lord nicht alle Gefangenen vernichten lies. Doch irgendwie breitete sich in ihr keine Panik aus, stattdessen erschien ihr das Bild von Tom und obwohl es sie selbst anwiderte, war ein Funke in ihr froh, seine Gefangene zu sein.


	6. Pain

Siegreich waren die Todesser schließlich in Hogwarts eingezogen. Sie hatten nur wenig Widerstand gehabt und die Verstärkung von Dumbledore kam zu spät. In der Zwischenzeit war Hogwarts bereits erobert worden. Die meisten Schüler hatte es überrascht und sie waren in keine Kämpfe verwickelt wurden, sondern mühelos gefangen genommen. Selbst Dumbledore war es nicht gelungen sie aufzuhalten. Er hatte nicht damit gerechnet, dass Hogwarts von innen heraus verraten werden würde.

Voldemort hatte sich in der großen Halle das Zentrum seines neuen Hauptquartiers eingerichtet und er war überaus zufrieden. Vor ihm saß Dumbledore, sein größter Wiedersache, gefesselt und umzingelt von Feinden.

„Endlich ist es soweit! Nach all den Jahren ist Hogwarts mein!" Ein grausames verzerrtes Lachen war zu hören, bei dem selbst Dumbledore, zusammenzuckte. Sie hatten verloren und alle Gefangenen konnten nur noch hoffen, dass der dunkle Lord etwas Erbarmen zeigte.

„Sag mir Tom, wie hast du es geschafft? Meine Schutzwälle waren gut!" „Gut? Du dummer alter Narr. Du vertraust einfach jedem, egal was er dir erzählt. Es war ein Kinderspiel hier in Hogwarts Unterstützung zu finden. Selbst ein Lehrer war bereit, mir zu helfen." Dumbledore erbleichte sichtlich. Ein Lehrer? Wer würde denn so etwas tun?

„My Lord, die Liste!" Voldemort sah zu Pettigrew, der ihm gerade eine Pergamentrolle hinhielt, die er an sich nahm und überflog. Sie enthielt die Namen aller Gefangenen, die jetzt in den Kerkern von Hogwarts eingesperrt waren. Schon nach kurzer Zeit verzerrte sich sein Gesicht bösartig. „Warum steht hier nicht der Name Harry Potter?" Sein Blick flog wütend in den Raum und blieb kurz auf jedem Todesser haften.

Dumbledore allerdings lächelte. „Er ist geflohen, Tom." Voldemort sah ihn so hasserfüllt und wütend an, dass selbst Dumbledore das Blut in den Adern gefror. „Crucio", murmelte er und ergötzte sich an dem schmerzverzerrten Gesicht seines Erzfeindes. Dann wandte er sich wieder an seine Untertanen. „Ich hoffe für euch, er bleibt der Einzige! Findet ihn und zwar auf der Stelle!"

0

Ginny saß auf dem kalten Steinboden ihrer Zelle und wartete. Sie wusste inzwischen nicht mehr, wie lange sie nun schon hier war. Es konnte Minuten, Stunden oder gar schon Tage sein, denn sie hatte jegliches Zeitgefühl verloren. Es war dunkel, gab keine Fenster und sie wusste nicht mal, ob Tag oder Nacht war.

Eine seltsame Leere hatte sie befallen, kaum dass sie hier herein kam. Ihre Zelle war mit harten Gitterstäben begrenzt an einer Seite und es gab keine Möglichkeit, hier irgendwie alleine rauszukommen. Wieso hatten ihre Freunde nicht gewartet? Sie hatten sie einfach ihrem Schicksal überlassen und jetzt war sie hier in der Dunkelheit und allein.

Sie schlang ihre Arme um ihre Beine und zog diese fester an sich, um wenigstens etwas Wärmegefühl zu empfinden. Ob sie jemals wieder hier heraus kam, oder würde sie für den Rest ihres Lebens hier festgehalten werden?

Ginny konnte den Gedanken nicht zu Ende führen, denn sie hörte vom Gang her Fußtritte und lauschte gespannt. Seit Draco sie hier her geschafft hatte, waren immer wieder neue Gefangene gebracht worden und sie fragte sich, wen sie wohl jetzt bringen würden. Sie hoffte inständig, dass es sich nicht um Freunde von ihr handelte, denn sie wünschte niemanden diese Hoffnungslosigkeit, die sie empfand.

Mit einem Mal ertönte eine klanglose zischende Stimmt und noch ehe Ginny denken konnte, begann sie zu zittern und bekam eine Gänsehaut auf dem ganzen Körper. Sie kannte diese Stimme, auch wenn sie sich seit damals vollkommen verändert hatte. Damals hatte sie gehofft, sie nie wieder hören zu müssen, doch jetzt war sie da und ganz in der Nähe. Ihr Traum kam ihr wieder in den Sinn und sie unterdrückte einen Würgreiz. Reiß dich zusammen, Ginny, versuchte sie sich selber zu beruhigen.

Langsam bewegte sich der dunkle Lord durch den Kerkergang und schaute in jede Zelle. Die Verzweiflung in den Augen der Gefangenen war nicht zu übersehen und sie hatten Angst, große Angst. Er ging an ihnen vorüber, einen nach dem anderen und betrachtete sie genau. Flankiert war er von mehreren Dementoren, als wenn die Atmosphäre im Keller nicht schon schrecklich genug gewesen wäre. Sie waren ihm alle vollkommen ausgeliefert und konnten nichts dagegen tun. Er strahlte eine Kälte aus, dass sie fast schon greifbar war. Alle fühlten sie es.

Dann blieb er plötzlich stehen und wandte sich nach links. Ein Paar rehbrauner Augen funkelten ihn an, und obwohl auch in ihnen Angst stand, war in ihnen trotzdem unendlich viel Wut und Hass zu lesen. Ein Lächeln erklomm seine Lippen und entstellte sein Gesicht.

„Ginevra Weasley! Es ist lange her." Er bedachte sie mit einem viel sagenden Blick und Ginny wandte sich ab. Sie konnte diese durchdringenden roten Augen nicht ertragen, die einmal so wundervoll grün gefunkelt hatten. Die Schönheit war aus all seinen Zügen gewichen, seine Haut war faltig und unmenschlich bleich, seine Nase war entstellt und fast verschwunden, obwohl sie einst so wunderbar markant gewesen war. Seine Augenbrauen waren nicht mehr existent und seine Augen hatten alles humane verloren. Sie wirkten wie feuerrote Schlitze, durch die man in die tiefsten und bösartigsten Abgründe der Menschheit blicken konnte.

Voldemorts zischende Stimme dröhnte noch immer in ihrem Kopf, als er sich an einen seiner vermummten Begleiter wandte. „Bringt ihn her!" Dann wandte er sich wieder an Ginny. „Vielleicht wirst du ja etwas gesprächiger!" Ein verzerrtes Grinsen flog über sein Gesicht und machte es noch hässlicher, als es ohnehin schon war.

Einer seiner Diener kam zu ihm, mit einem rothaarigen Jungen hinter sich herschleifend, der gequält und erschöpft aussah. Ginny sah ihn kurz an und erkannte ihren Bruder kaum wieder. Sein Gesicht war blass und seine Augen tief in den Höhlen eingesunken. Ein entsetzter Blick erschien auf ihrem Gesicht und sie sah wieder auf Voldemort. Er hatte ein hämisches Grinsen im Gesicht und während er seinen Blick auf Ginny ruhen lies, hob er seinen Zauberstab und richtete ihn auf Ron. „Crucio".

Ron schrie lauthals und gequält auf und Ginny zerriss es innerlich, ihn schreien zu hören. „Aufhören!", schrie sie in Voldemorts Richtung und Tränen formten sich in ihren Augen. Sie begann zu zittern, als sie die grausamen Drehungen seines Körpers sah. „Wo ist Harry Potter?" Voldemorts Stimme lenkte Ginnys Aufmerksamkeit auf sich. Flehend sah sie ihn an. „Ich weiß es nicht, bitte, hör auf ihm wehzutun." Sichtlich erbost sah er sie an. Das konnte doch nicht sein. Beide wussten nicht, wo Harry Potter war und sie waren seine Freunde. Doch spätestens nach dieser Vorstellung hätten beide geplaudert, wenn sie etwas wussten. Sie waren nur schwache Wesen, die keine Schmerzen oder Qualen egal welcher Art ertrugen. Angewidert verzog er das Gesicht.

Er nahm den Fluch von Ron und herrschte seinen Diener an, ihn zu Ginny in die Zelle zu sperren. Danach wandte er sich wütend ab und lief weiter durch den Zellengang. Ein winziger Gedanke flog ihm in den Kopf, wieso hatte er sie nicht getötet, beide? Sie nutzen ihm doch eigentlich nichts. Er verwarf den Gedanken wieder, er könnte sie vielleicht noch brauchen, immerhin würde der dumme Junge den er suchte sie wieder sehen wollen, möglichst lebendig. Ja, er konnte sie vielleicht als Falle benutzen.

Brutal wurde Ron in die Zelle geworfen und mit einem Stöhnen lag er auf dem kalten Boden. Ginny kam sofort auf ihn zu und legte seinen Kopf auf ihren Schoss. „Ron, ist alles in Ordnung mit dir?" Er öffnete kurz seine Augen und nickte knapp. „Was hast du hier zu suchen? Warum bist du nicht bei Harry?" Flüsterte sie in seine Richtung, wissend, dass Voldemorts Diener sicher noch in der Nähe waren. „Ich hab mir Sorgen um dich gemacht!" Seine Stimme war leise und gebrochen, sie zeigte, was für Schmerzen er ertrug.

Ginny liefen lautlos Tränen über die Wange, wie konnte ein einzelnes Wesen nur so böse sein. Sie musste irgendwas tun, um hier raus zu kommen und zu verhindern, dass er noch mehr Leuten wehtat. Ein leichtes Kratzen an ihrem Fuß erinnerte sie plötzlich wieder an den Time-Mover. Das war doch nicht möglich. Hatte Dumbledore ihn ihr zu diesem Zweck gegeben, um etwas zu verändern in dieser Zeit? Sie starrte lange auf ihren Fuß, doch ihre Angst hielt sie davon ab, sofort nach dem kleinen Stundenglas zu greifen.

Rons Stimme ertönte schwach neben ihr. „Worüber grübelst du denn so?" „Ron glaubst du, dass man all das hier verändern kann?" Ron sah sie überrascht und schwach an, doch dann nickte er leicht. Ginny lächelte ihn sanft an. „Hör zu, ich hab dich lieb! Und ich verspreche dir, dass ich dich hier heraushole." Sie beugte sich nach unten und gab ihm einen sanften Kuss auf die Stirn. Dann griff sie nach ihrem Fußgelenk und löste die Kette mit dem Stundenglas. So schnell sie konnte drehte sie es vierundfünfzig Mal, sie wusste nicht genau, wieso, aber ihr Instinkt sagte ihr, dass sie damit gar nicht so falsch lag.

Um Ginny herum begann sich auf einmal alles zu drehen und ihr wurde schwindelig. Sie schloss die Augen, doch ihr Körper fühlte sich weiterhin so an, als würde sie Achterbahn fahren. In ihrem Kopf dröhnte es fürchterlich und sie hielt ihn fest, doch es wurde immer schlimmer. Als die Schmerzen sie fast zu zerreißen drohten, verlor sie schließlich das Bewusstsein und fühlte nur noch weit entfernt, wie ihr Körper hart auf einen Untergrund knallte, dann entschwand ihr Geist vollkommen.


	7. New World

Ihr Kopf dröhnte immer noch und sie war ganz benommen, konnte keinen klaren Gedanken fassen, als sie endlich wieder zu Bewusstsein kam. Sie versuchte ihre Augen zu öffnen, doch ihr ganzer Körper war schwer wie Metall und nur mühsam öffnete sie ihre Augen. Sie sah kein klares Bild, sondern lauter verwirrende Farben und Formen, die nicht zusammenpassten. Wo war sie? Sie blinzelte schier endlos lange und nur langsam nahm sie klare Bilder auf.

Als schien in dem Moment die ganze Welt auf sie einzuströmen, nahm sie auch Stimmen wahr, die die Schmerzen in ihrem Kopf nur noch vervielfachten. Es war als würden diese mit ohrenzerfetzenden Tönen in ihr Ohr brüllen, so unglaublich laut erschienen sie Ginny.

Nach einer Ewigkeit schaffte sie es endlich, ihre Sinne wieder zu fassen. Die Lautstärke normalisierte sich und sie nahm endlich ein Bild ihrer Umgebung wahr. Sie befand sich eindeutig im Krankenflügel von Hogwarts, doch der ähnelte dem, den Ginny kannte, nur äußerst entfernt. Die Möbel waren rustikaler und wirkten antik und auch die Betten waren veraltet und unbequem.

Es schaltete in Ginny Kopf. Sie hatte es geschafft. Sie war da. Sie war in der Vergangenheit, 50 Jahre bevor all das passiert war, vor dem sie geflohen war. Eine alte Frau mit dicken Brillengläsern sah auf sie mit milden Augen herunter. „Hallo, schön dass du aufgewacht bist!" Ginny sah sich weiter um und entdeckte drei weitere Gestalten im Raum, die sie alle misstrauisch beobachteten. Einer dieser Blicke jagte ihr einen Schauer über den Rücken, sie kannte ihn nur zu gut. Ginny schluckte. Es war Tom und er sah unheimlich gut aus als siebzehnjähriger. Sie zwang sich, auch die anderen beiden zu bemerken. Einen erkannte sie auf Anhieb, seinen gutmütigen Blick konnte man nicht vergessen. Ein wesentlich jüngerer Dumbledore musterte sie. Die dritte der drei Gestalten kannte sie nicht und meinte auch, sie noch nie gesehen zu haben.

Die alte Frau erregte wieder ihre Aufmerksamkeit. „Wie geht es dir? Hast du irgendwelche Schmerzen?" Ginny schüttelte knapp den Kopf, unfähig irgend etwas zu sagen, so sehr verwirrte sie diese Umgebung. Die unbekannte Person mischte sich in das Gespräch: „Wie heißt du und wie kommst du in dieses Schloss?" Ginny stutzte, dass hatte sie ja gar nicht bedacht. Wie sollte sie erklären, wo sie herkam und wer sie war? Sie zwang sich zu einer Antwort „Ginevra", doch mehr wollte nicht über ihre Lippen kommen.

„Und woher kommst du?" „Amando, du siehst doch, dass sie noch nicht richtig fit ist. Lass uns die Fragerei auf später verschieben." Dumbledore hatte sich in das Gespräch gemischt und Ginny gerettet. Trotzdem musste ihr langsam irgendeine Ausrede einfallen. Zumal Tom sie schon die ganze Zeit genau beäugte.

„Aber was sollen wir mit ihr machen, sie ist keine Schülerin von hier, obwohl sie unsere Schuluniform getragen hatte. Tom kann sich nicht erinnern, sie je gesehen zu haben." Oh du wirst dich erinnern, Tom, dachte Ginny verbittert bei sich. Ich jedenfalls habe dich nie wieder vergessen.

„Ginevra, kannst du dich an irgend etwas erinnern? Woher du kommst?" Ginny kam es so vor, als hätte Dumbledore ihr beim Stellen der Frage knapp zugezwinkert. Hatte sie sich das nur eingebildet? Doch irgendwie hatte sie das Gefühl, er wollte ihr damit etwas bedeuten und ohne weiter über ihr Handeln nachzudenken, schüttelte sie wieder mit dem Kopf. Vielleicht war es das Beste, einfach so zu tun, als würde sie sich an nichts mehr erinnern können. Dann mußte sie jedenfalls nichts mehr erklären.

„Hm, das verkompliziert die Sache." Dumbledore widmete sich wieder dem älteren Herr. „Amando, wenn sie sich nicht mehr erinnern kann, dann können wir nichts anderes machen, als sie hier zu behalten. Sie ist wahrscheinlich um die 16 herum, lassen wir doch den Hut entscheiden, in welches Haus sie soll und behandeln wir sie wie eine Schülerin, bis sie wieder weiß, woher sie kommt." Bei der dritten Person handelte es sich offenbar um den Schulleiter von Hogwarts, so wie es Ginny vorkam. Doch er schien von Dumbledores Vorschlag nicht begeistert zu sein. Er winkte ihn zu sich heran und flüsterte, damit Ginny das Gespräch nicht mitverfolgen konnte. „Ich weiß nicht, ich glaube, dass ist keine gute Idee. Ich glaube ihr nicht und ich lasse sie nicht unbeobachtet im Schloß herumlaufen. Wenn wir sie schon hierbehalten, dann will ich wenigstens, dass jemand bei ihr ist und sie überwacht."

Sein Blick fiel unweigerlich auf Tom. „Tom, ich will, dass du sie in deine Obhut nimmst. Du bist erstens Schulsprecher und zweitens will ich, dass du sie im Auge behältst. Ich traue ihr nicht." Der gut aussende Junge schien ihm recht zu geben, denn er nickte nur mit einem mißtrauischen Blick auf Ginny. Sie schluckte unsicher, weil sie ein ungutes Gefühl hatte bei dem, was gerade besprochen wurde. Schließlich drehten sich alle drei wieder zu ihr und der Schulleiter verkündete ihr in normaler Lautstärke seinen Entschluß: „Wir haben beschlossen, dass du in Hogwarts bleiben darfst. Wir schicken dich nach Slytherin zusammen mit Tom Riddle, der dir alles zeigen und erklären wird. Halte dich an ihn, wenn du Fragen hast." Ginny wollte gerade den Mund aufmachen und fragen, warum man sie nicht lieber vom Hut auswählen lies, anstatt sie gleich in Slytherin einzusperren, aber sie biss sich gerade noch rechtzeitig auf die Zunge. Schließlich durfte sie sich an nichts erinnern.

Er nickte Tom noch knapp zu und dann machte er sich auf den Weg hinaus aus dem Krankenflügel. Dumbledore warf ihr einen Blick zu, den sie nicht deuten konnte, bevor er sich ebenfalls abwandte und ging. Sie war alleine mit der alten Krankenschwester und Tom.

Ein ungutes Gefühl beschlich sie, als sie einen bitterbösen Blick auffing. Wie wollte sie es eigentlich schaffen, Tom zu ändern? Darüber hatte sie sich noch gar keine Gedanken gemacht. Sie stand dem kältesten Wesen gegenüber, dass es je gegeben hatte und sie wollte ihn allen ernstes irgendwie versuchen zu ändern? Ein Gefühl der Resignation machte sich in ihr breit. Was hatte sie sich nur dabei gedacht? Doch jetzt war es zu spät, sie war mitten drin. Immerhin habe ich noch eine Alternative, dachte sie sarkastisch bei sich. Ich kann immer noch versuchen, den mächtigsten Zauberer der Welt umzubringen.

Tom wandte sich an die Krankenschwester. „Kann sie schon mitkommen, Madam Gray?", fragte er knapp und emotionslos. Die ältere Frau schaute erst etwas nachdenklich drein, schien dann aber zu zustimmen. „Ja, aber sobald sie sich nicht wohl fühlt, bringst du sie sofort hierher!"

Wieso vertrauten alle Tom? Eines Tages werden sie ihn bekämpfen und all ihre Taten bereuen, doch im Moment schienen sie ihn noch für einen Engel zu halten. Er war wie Draco, ein grausames Wesen, dem nichts desto trotz alles Mögliche anvertraut wurde. Sie schüttelte den Gedanken an Draco jedoch schnell wieder ab. Er war ein Verräter. Der Geste der Krankenschwester folgend, erhob sich Ginny und folgte ihr hinter einen Vorhang, da sie nur mit einem langen Nachthemd bekleidet war.

„Deine Sachen waren vollkommen zerrissen und kaputt. Ich habe dir neue besorgen lassen." Ginny sah auf einen ordentlich zusammengelegten neuen Umhang, ebenfalls eine Schuluniform, wie sie eine getragen hatte. Sie zog sich an und trat schließlich hinter dem Vorhang hervor Tom gegenüber, der sie nur kurz kalt musterte und ihr dann winkte, ihm zu folgen. Sie tat es, obwohl sie nicht die geringste Lust hatte, mit ihm irgend etwas zu machen, aber sie hatte keine Wahl. Zu allem Übel steckte sie jetzt auch noch in Slytherin, dem Haus, dass sie sowohl hasste, als auch fürchtete.

Kaum dass sie den Krankenflügel verlassen hatten, begann Tom auch schon mit ihr zu sprechen. „Ich weiß nicht wer du bist und woher du kommst, aber ich glaube dir nicht, dass du dich nicht erinnern kannst. Du bist nicht grundlos hier. Deine Schuluniform hat dich verraten. Also was willst du hier?" Er war stehen geblieben und musterte Ginny kühl. Ginny stockte der Atem bei seinem forschenden Augen und seiner dreisten Art. Was sollte sie sagen, dass sie hier war um ihn zu ändern? Sie lachte sich bei dem Gedanken daran selber aus. Oder sollte sie ihm sagen, dass sie ihn nicht aufgibt, weil sie sich blöderweise in ihn verliebt hatte? Das war doch alles absurd.

Sie sah ihm in die Augen und erwiderte lediglich, „Ich weiß nicht, wovon du redest." „Das weißt du ganz genau. Mich kannst du nicht anlügen." „Hör zu, ich weiß nicht mal wer du bist und ich weiß auch nicht, was du von mir willst." Tom ignorierte ihre Worte und trat stattdessen näher an Ginny heran. Sie wich vorsichtig zurück, bis sie an eine Wand stieß und nicht weiter zurück konnte. Sie fühlte sich unweigerlich an ihren Traum erinnert und begann zu zittern.

Seine Nähe machte ihr Angst, doch andererseits war da wieder dieses angenehme Gefühl seiner Anwesenheit. Seine Stimme war leise und zischend geworden. „Ich bekomm sowieso raus, was du vorhast, mach dir keine Sorgen, _Ginny_." Sie sah ihn überrascht an. Woher wusste er, wie man sie nannte? Ahnte er irgendetwas? Doch bevor sie sich diese Frage weiter stellen konnte, drehte er sich weg und lief davon. Ginny sah ihm verwirrt nach, bis ihr einfiel, dass sie ihm doch folgen musste. Schnellen Schrittes machte sie sich auf und rannte ihm nach.


	8. Tom's warning

Mit einem unguten Gefühl wachte Ginny auf. Tom hatte sie in den Gemeinschaftsraum der Slytherins gebracht und ihr gezeigt wo sie schlafen sollte. Sie war so erschöpft, von all dem erlebten, dass sie sich hingelegt hatte und auch sofort eingeschlafen war. Doch jetzt beschlich sie mitten in der Nacht eine böse Vorahnung und sie erhob sich leise.

Man hatte sie alleine in ein Zimmer einquartiert, offenbar um sie von den anderen Slytherins fernzuhalten. Doch das störte Ginny weniger. Sie schlich barfuss zur Tür und öffnete sie geräuschlos einen kleinen Spalt. So konnte sie genug erkennen, und hoffte, der Spalt war klein genug, dass man sie nicht entdecken konnte. Im Gemeinschaftsraum brannte noch das Feuer im Kamin und erhellte einen winzigen Kreis ringsherum.

Ginnys Augen verengten sich bei dem Versuch, in der Dunkelheit etwas zu erkennen. Um das Feuer hatte sich ein kleiner Kreis von Slytherins gebildet, es waren ungefähr zehn, doch die meisten waren Ginny fremd. Eine Statur erkannte sie jedoch sofort. Tom war nicht zu übersehen, mit seinem aufrechten und schlanken Körper.

Im Dunkel und nur die Hälfte seines Gesichtes vom Feuer erleuchtet, sah er unheimlich aus und auch ein wenig erschreckend, als seine Augen das rot-orange des Feuers übernahmen. Voldemort hatte rote Augen, fiel es ihr unweigerlich wieder ein und sie musste an dessen kalten Blick denken, nachdem er Ron gefoltert hatte. Sie bekam eine Gänsehaut, bei seinem Anblick.

Sie zuckte zusammen, als ein Weiterer sprach. „Voldemort, wir können keine kleine Spionin gebrauchen, die man nach Slytherin steckt. Wir müssen sie loswerden. Sie könnte hier sein um etwas herauszufinden. Wer weiß wer sie schickt." Der Sprecher war eindeutig aus dem Malfoygeschlecht. Ginny sah zwar lediglich die langen weißblonden Haare und die magere Gestalt, doch seine schnarrende Stimme klang wie die von Draco.

Tom antwortete kalt. „Ich entscheide, wann sie eine Gefahr wird. Niemand von euch, rührt sie ohne meinen Befehl an! Mir passt es auch nicht, dass sie hier ist, aber eine Spionin ist sie nicht. Sie führt etwas ganz anderes im Schilde und ich werde herausfinden, was." Sein Blick fiel auf Ginnys Tür und sie fürchtete angespannt, er könnte den kleinen Spalt sehen und sie entdecken, doch er sprach weiter und sie atmete erleichtert auf.

„Wir haben wichtige Pläne, die wir nicht aufgeben dürfen. In einem Jahr haben wir unseren Abschluss, dann muss alles vorbereitet sein. Wir haben zuviel schon geschafft. Wir haben eine große Aufgabe und wir dürfen uns durch nichts, verstanden, durch _nichts _ablenken lassen.", zischte er zwischen zusammengebissenen Zähnen hervor, das zweite nichts übertrieben betonend. Wut entstellte sein Gesicht. „Eines Tages, wird es keine Vermischung von Zauberern und Muggel mehr geben."

Er lächelte kühl, doch schon jetzt sah man seine eindeutig bösartigen Gesten im Gesicht. Was hatte er vor? Ginny lief ein Schauer über den Rücken. Wieso plante er bereits in diesem Alter seine Taten? Er war so ... er war einfach nicht Voldemort, er durfte es nicht sein.

Leise zog sie sich in ihr Zimmer zurück und schloss behutsam die Tür. Als sie sich wieder ins Bett legte, gelang es ihr nicht, die Gedanken an Tom abzuschütteln. Er war der Inbegriff von Böse. Es gab nichts Liebenswertes an ihm. Wieso konnte sie dann ihre Gedanken an ihn nicht abschütteln? Wieso nicht? Wieso gefiel er ihr trotzdem so unheimlich gut?

0

Als sie am nächsten Morgen erwachte, fühlte sie sich nicht im Geringsten ausgeschlafen. Seit sie das Gespräch belauscht hatte, hatte sie sich nur noch auf ihrem Bett rumgewälzt und war nur für ein paar Minuten eingenickt, aber jedes Mal wieder erwacht. Sie war verflucht. Anders konnte sie es sich nicht erklären, dass sie Gefühle für einen Mörder hatte.

Sie fühlte sich gefangen in der Dunkelheit und die Lichter der Hoffnung erschienen ihr zu klein um sie überhaupt zu sehen zu können. Tom war Voldemort. Doch trotzdem dachte sie an seine weichen, kalten Lippen als er sie in ihrem Traum küsste. Es war unglaublich.

Er klopfte und Ginny erschrak, als sich direkt danach die Tür öffnete und Tom eintrat. „Steh auf, der Unterricht beginnt bald und du willst mit Sicherheit noch Frühstücken." Ginny nickte, doch Tom machte keine Anstalten zu gehen. Er stand mitten im Raum und musterte sie kühl.

Die Zeit schien still zu stehen, während er sie so herablassend ansah. Ginny versuchte, seinem Blick standzuhalten, gab aber schließlich auf. „Kannst du bitte gehen, ich muß mich noch anziehen." Doch Tom tat das Gegenteil, er kam auf das Bett zu und beugte sich über Ginny. Sie schluckte ängstlich, doch auch äußerst gespannt.

„Ich hab dich gestern gesehen!", zischte er zwischen zusammengebissenen Zähnen leise in ihr Ohr. „Belausch uns nie wieder, oder du wirst es bereuen." Jetzt erst drehte er sich weg und wollte gehen, doch Ginny nahm all ihren Mut zusammen und erwiderte so kühl sie konnte: „Und wenn nicht? Was hast du vor? Willst du mich töten so wie du es vermutlich schon mehrmals getan hast?" Tom drehte sich kalt lächelnd wieder zu ihr. „Erpresst du mich gerade, Ginny Weasley?" Wieder stutzte Ginny bei ihrem Namen. „Was weißt du eigentlich über mich?" fragte sie direkt heraus.

Doch anstatt ihr zu antworten, machte sich Tom auf den Weg raus aus dem Zimmer. In der Tür blieb er noch einmal stehen und erwiderte, „Mehr als du denkst!" Dann verlies er den Raum und lies eine nachdenkliche Ginny zurück.

0

Ginny hatte während des Frühstücks keinen Bissen herunter bekommen, stattdessen hatte sie die ganze Zeit Dumbledore beobachtet, der auf dem Platz des stellvertretenden Schulleiters saß. Sie musste unbedingt mit ihm reden. Kaum das er sich erhoben hatte und die große Halle verlies, war Ginny ihm auch schon auf den Fersen und folgte ihm bis zu seinem Büro, dass in ihrer Zeit eigentlich das von Professor McGonagall war.

Sie klopfte und trat ein und Dumbledore schien nicht mal überrascht zu sein, sie zu sehen. Er lächelte sie freundlich an, wie immer. „Ah, hallo Ginevra." „Ginny" antwortete sie knapp und ohne Unterbrechung fuhr sie fort. „Professor, ich habe ein Problem. Tom plant etwas Schreckliches und ich kann nichts dagegen tun und sie und der Schulleiter... Er will... er will jemanden umbringen, da bis ich mir ganz sicher. Man muss ihn aufhalten!" Er unterbrach sie mit einer kurzen Handgeste.

„Beruhige dich. Ich muß dir leider sagen, dass ich machtlos gegen ihn bin. Ich kann ihn als stellvertretender Schulleiter nicht grundlos verweisen. Ich weiß, dass er in deiner Zukunft schreckliches angerichtet haben muß." Sie sah ihn fragend an und als Antwort kramte er in einer seiner Taschen und hielt ihr schließlich eine kleine Kette mit einem glitzernden Stundenglasanhänger hin. Das beantwortete sein Wissen über sie allerdings.

„Mein Time-Mover." „Oh, wenn ich mich nicht täusche, gehört er eigentlich mir", erwiderte er lächelnd. „Ja, er gehört Ihnen." „Ich muß in deiner Zukunft einen schrecklichen Fehler begangen haben, sonst hätte ich nie einer Schülerin eine solche Reise zugemutet. Du bist erst 16." „Ich musste es tun. Glauben sie mir, eines Tages werden sie mich unterstützen." Dumbledore blinzelte nachdenklich. Er würde nie einer so jungen Schülerin einen so wichtigen Gegenstand anvertrauen, egal was passiert. Es sei denn, oh natürlich, mit einem Mal wurden ihm seinen zukünftigen Beweggründe bewusst. Er lächelte zufrieden und ignorierte Ginnys fragenden Blick.

„Ich hoffe, du schaffst, weswegen du hier bist. Ich habe dich bestimmt nicht grundlos ausgewählt." „Wenn nicht, dann habe ich es wenigstens versucht!" Ginny versuchte sich selber Mut zu machen, weil sie sich im Augenblick selber nicht mehr so sicher war. Aber sie musste es versuchen. Schon alleine für den gefolterten Ron, der verletzt in seiner Zelle lag. Sie unterdrückte ein paar Tränen, die aufsteigen wollten beim Gedanken an ihre hoffnungslose Lage. Schweigend hielt Dumbledore ihr den Time-Mover hin. „Ich denke, den brauchst du noch. Und jetzt geh zum Unterricht, sonst kommst du zu spät. Noch etwas Ginevra, ich hoffe du weist, dass du so wenig wie möglich verändern darfst. Wir wollen doch nicht, dass du dich auf einmal selber auslöschst!"

Ginny nickte und verlies schweigend das Büro. Draußen angekommen legte sie die kleine Kette um den Hals und versteckte das Stundenglas unter ihrem Umhang. Als sie sich auf den Weg machte, sah sie nicht, wie Tom hinter ihr aus einer dunklen Ecke heraustrat, sichtlich zufrieden mit sich, dass er herausgefunden hatte, wo sein so genannter Schützling wirklich herkam.


	9. Because Of You

A/N: Sorry, dass es so lange gedauert hat, wir sind umgezogen und die doofe Telekom hats erst jetzt geschafft, unser Internet anzuschließen -.-

* * *

Ein wenig verwundert folgte Ginny dem Unterricht. Es erschien ihr alles so harmlos. Sie hatten Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste, doch hier schien sich niemand so recht verteidigen zu wollen. Sie quatschten, flirteten oder schickten sich fliegende Kraniche hin und her.

Es schien einfach keine Bedrohung zu geben, sondern alles war friedlich, so nahm auch niemand den Unterricht bei Professor Rain ernst. Sie unterhielt die Klasse eher mit Sachen, die die Schüler als überflüssig erachteten. Wenn sie wüssten, dass sie die ersten Opfer Voldemorts eines Tages darstellen werden, würden sie vermutlich äußerst fleißig aufpassen.

Doch Ginny fühlte sich auch nicht wirklich animiert zuzuhören, denn ihr hatte alles verteidigen nichts gebracht. Stattdessen beobachtete sie Tom, den einzigen, der aufzupassen schien. Es sah paradox aus, wie er Verteidigungszauber vollführte, die er später alle ohne Mühe überwinden wird. Aber man sagt ja immer, es ist besser seinen Feind zu kennen.

Er konzentrierte sich sichtlich und immer wieder fielen ihm Strähnen seines halblangen schwarzen Haares ins Gesicht und bedeckten seine Augen. Er strich sie immer wieder mit einer Hand aus dem Gesicht und er sah dabei unheimlich anmutig und attraktiv aus. Er war unverkennbar ein Genie, dem alles beim ersten Mal zu gelingen schien.

Ginny starrte ihn unverhüllt an. Sie hatte noch nie einen so gut aussehenden Jungen gesehen. Die wilde Frisur, die perfekten Gesichtszüge, er war unglaublich. Er hatte zwar Ähnlichkeiten mit Harry, aber dennoch passten seine Züge wesentlich makelloser ineinander und machten ihn dadurch noch um ein vielfaches schöner.

Ginny war so beschäftigt mit seinem Anblick, dass ihr erst spät auffiel, dass sie ebenfalls beobachtet wurde. Die übrigen Slytherins musterten sie genau und besonders der Malfoyvorfahre betrachtete sie misstrauisch. Ginny sah auf der Stelle wieder hinunter auf ihr Blatt. Sie hoffte, dass niemand bemerkt hatte, wie intensiv sie Tom angestarrt hatte.

0

Am Abend fühlte sich Ginny ziemlich müde, noch von der vorhergehenden Nacht. Sie hoffte, diese Nacht endlich durchschlafen zu können. Auch ihre Einsamkeit erschöpfte sie. Niemand aus Slytherin redete mit ihr, sie sahen sie alle nur herablassend an und würden nicht mal in Gedanken darauf kommen, sie als eine der ihren zu betrachten. Sie wollte doch nur jemanden haben, der ihr ab und zu zulächelte und ihr das Gefühl gab, dass wenigstens ein paar sie gerne hatten, aber darauf konnte sie wohl ewig warten.

Als sie den Gemeinschaftsraum der Slytherins durchschritt auf dem Weg in ihr Zimmer, das direkt daneben lag, bemerkte sie wieder die abwertenden Blick und verzog sich schnell. Sie war in einem Haus voller herzloser Geschöpfe gefangen. Ihr fehlte die freundschaftliche Aufmerksamkeit der Gryffindors. Wieso hatte man sie in dieses Haus gesteckt? Es hätte doch wirklich auch der Hut entscheiden können.

Der einzige aufmunternde Gedanke war, dass bereits Freitag war und sie morgen Wochenende hatte. Sie konnte die ganze Zeit in ihrem Zimmer bleiben und vielleicht lesen oder ähnliches, Hauptsache, sie musste die feinseligen Gesichter nicht mehr sehen. Sie hatte nie gedacht, dass sie auch mal ihre nervigen Zimmerkameradinnen fehlen würden.

Ihr fehlte auch die seltsame Luna Lovegood, aber was sollte sie tun? Sie war nun einmal hier und wer weiß, ob Luna in der Zeit aus der sie kam überhaupt noch lebte, dachte sie verbittert bei sich. Ihr liefen einige Tränen über die Wangen. Wer weiß, ob überhaupt noch jemand aus ihrer Familie lebte, ob Ron in der Lage war, seine Verletzungen zu überstehen. Sie tat dies hier doch nicht umsonst.

Niedergeschlagen zog sie ihr Nachthemd an, dass sie Krankenschwester ihr mitgegeben hatte. Es sah nicht mal schlecht aus, obwohl es doch etwas altmodisch war. Sie legte sich in ihr Bett und wollte nur noch träumen, vielleicht ging es ihr dann besser. Immerhin hatte sie die Träume von Tom nicht mehr, seitdem sie hier war.

0

Jemand rüttelte sie wach und Ginny öffnete verschlafen die Augen. Sie sah in Toms Augen, die sie genervt anschauten. „Jetzt steh schon endlich auf!" Ginny wollte sich wegdrehen, doch im Halbschlaf schaute sie lieber Tom an. „Du hast unglaublich schöne Augen", flüsterte sie verträumt und Tom hörte auf sie zu schütteln. Ihre rechte Hand erhob sich und sie strich Tom zaghaft über die Wange.

Er rührte sich nicht, so erschrocken war er. Stattdessen starrte er Ginny verwundert an. So etwas hatte noch niemals jemand zu ihm gesagt. Ginny war mit einem Schlag wach und zog ruckartig ihre Hand wieder weg. Das hatte sie doch jetzt nicht etwa wirklich laut gesagt. Toms Blick zufolge hatte sie das jedenfalls. Oh Gott, dachte sie bei sich und erhob sich langsam. Oh Gott, bitte nicht. Sie lief puderrot an und schämte sich qualvoll. Wie konnte sie nur so dumm gewesen sein?

Tom schien sich auch wieder gefangen zu haben, denn er richtete sich auf und sah sie nur seltsam an, bevor er wieder sprach. „Steh auf, wir gehen nach Hogsmeade." „Was? Nein, ich will nicht dahin!", erwiderte Ginny, doch Tom duldete keine Widerrede.

„In 20 Minuten bist du fertig." Dann ging er wieder. Wieso konnte er überhaupt in ihr Zimmer? In Gryffindor kam man nicht mal auch nur in die Reichweite der Mädchentüren als Junge. Wahrscheinlich sollte man sie so besser überwachen können, schoss es ihr grimmig durch den Kopf.

Ginny stampfte wütend in ihre Bettdecke. Sie kam sich einfach nur verraten vor. Sie war nicht in die Vergangenheit gereist, sondern in ein Gefängnis in dem ihr jeder zu misstrauen schien. Widerwillig erhob sie sich und zog sich an. Ihr Spiegelbild im Bad, bot einen schaurigen Anblick. Sie hatte dunkle schwarze Ringe in ihrem blassen Gesicht. Sie sah heruntergekommen aus.

Als sie fertig in den Gemeinschaftsraum trat, wartete Tom bereits auf sie. Die übrigen Slytherins schienen schon vorausgegangen zu sein. Ohne ein Wort zu sprechen, ging Tom voraus und wollte offensichtlich, dass Ginny ihm genauso wortlos folgte. Sie tat es, aber nicht wortlos. „Ich habe Hunger!" Tom schmiss ihr ein kleines Paket zu, ohne sich umzudrehen. Ginny fing es und fand ein paar belegte Brote darin.

Sie wusste nicht recht, was sie davon halten sollte, hatte aber zu großen Hunger und so biss sie einfach hinein und aß schnell zwei der Schnitten. Warum wollte Tom eigentlich dass sie mitkam, immerhin wenn sie im Schloss geblieben wäre, hätte er in aller Ruhe seine Grausamkeiten planen können. Irgendetwas stimmte hier gewaltig nicht. Er plante irgendetwas.

Der Weg nach Hogsmeade war ihr noch nie so lang vorgekommen. Es kam ihr vor wie eine Ewigkeit, in der sie hinter Tom herlief, schweigend und ängstlich vor dem, was sie erwarten würde. Wieso war sie mitgegangen? ‚Weil du eine naive Kuh bist', ergänzte sie gedanklich wütend auf sich selber.

Als sie das Dorf endlich erreicht hatten, blieb Tom immer noch nicht stehen, sondern lief einfach weiter, bis sie einen Randbezirk erreicht hatten, den Ginny noch nie betreten hatte, weil sie ihn fürchtete. Hier stand die heulende Hütte, obwohl sie nicht sicher war, ob es sie damals auch schon gab. Jetzt erst drehte sich Tom um und musterte sie.

„Was machen wir hier?" Tom grinste, als er auf sie zukam und direkt vor ihr stehen blieb. Er war beängstigend mit seinem kalten Lächeln, obwohl er trotzdem noch gut aussah. „Du wirst mir jetzt sagen, weshalb du hier bist!" „Was meinst du?"

Ginny sah sich um und suchte irgendjemanden, den sie im Notfall zur Hilfe hätte rufen können, doch da war niemand. Sie war alleine mit Tom. Ihre geweiteten Augen richteten sich auf ihr Gegenüber. „Wovor hast du Angst?" Er lächelte fies. „Und jetzt möchte ich wissen, was du hier zu suchen hast." Er streckte seine rechte Hand aus und berührte die Kette um ihren Hals. Er fuhr an ihr entlang, bis er das Stundenglas in der Hand hatte. Auch wenn es erschreckend war, doch seine Hände ließen ihren Körper erzittern. Diese Geste konnte man fast schon als sanft bezeichnen.

„Weswegen bist du in die Vergangenheit gereist?" Ginny schwieg. Toms Gedanken waren also richtig, sonst hätte sie widersprochen. Sie kam also eindeutig aus der Zukunft. Aber woher wusste Tom von dem Stundenglas? Ihr Blick wurde trotzig. „Antworte, oder du wirst keine Gelegenheit mehr haben, es irgend jemandem zu erzählen!", drohte er mit einem nicht zu deutenden Blick.

Ginny wurde leichenblass. Würde Tom wirklich soweit gehen? Ja, das würde er, antwortete sie sich selbst, mit einem Gedanken an ihre gefolterten Freunde und gepresst erwiderte sie: „Wegen dir!" Sie wagte es nicht, ihm in die Augen zu sehen, doch aus den Augenwinkeln heraus sah sie, wie geschockt er war. Das hatte er offensichtlich nicht erwartet. Wegen ihm? Was sollte das heißen? Wieso reiste jemand wegen ihm in die Vergangenheit?

Er trat ein paar Schritte zurück und musterte sie von oben herab. Er verstand kein Wort und er brauchte Zeit, um darüber nachzudenken, wieso sie hier war. Ohne ein Wort zu sagen, ließ er sie stehen und machte sich auf den Weg zum Schloss zurück. „Hey, du kannst mich doch nicht einfach hier stehen lassen!"

Sie wollte ihm hinterher rennen, doch er drehte sich um, hob seinen Zauberstab und murmelte ein paar Worte. Ginny blieb reglos stehen und konnte sich nicht mehr bewegen. Erst Minuten später löste sich der Bann wieder von ihr, doch bis dahin war Tom verschwunden. Offenbar wollte er sie jetzt nicht mehr sehen. Ginny stockte. Konnte sie eigentlich überhaupt was gegen ihn tun? Sie war ja selbst jetzt bei einem kleinen Spruch machtlos gewesen.

0

Als Tom ankam bemerkten ein paar Slytherins seinen seltsamen Blick. Ein dunkelhaariger kräftiger Kerl kam auf ihn zu und flüsterte ihm etwas zu. „Voldemort, ist alles in Ordnung? Gab es irgendwelche Probleme?" Tom sah auf und schüttelte bloß mit dem Kopf, bevor er kalt antwortete. „Nichts, was dich etwas anginge, Macnair!" Er ging an ihm vorbei und in sein Zimmer.

Sein Blick wanderte durch das Zimmer und blieb auf seinem Tagebuch, das auf seinem Nachttisch lag, hängen. Er lief auf sein Bett zu und setzte sich. Er nahm das Buch von seinem Platz und betrachtete es nachdenklich. Er öffnete die erste Seite und obwohl es Schrift sofort unsichtbar machen müsste, stand groß auf der ersten Seite: _Ginny Weasley._

Es stand seit einem Tag vor ihrer Ankunft auf dieser Seite und Tom wusste einfach nicht, was er damit anfangen sollte. Was hatte sie mit der Erfüllung seines Schicksals zu tun?

Wer war sie und wieso kam sie wegen seiner Zukunft hier her. Was bewegte jemanden, die Vergangenheit aufzusuchen? Vielleicht gab es eine Möglichkeit, das herauszufinden, er musste bloß aufpassen, irgendwann bietet sie sich ihm schon. Vielleicht sollte er es mit ihrem Vertrauen versuchen. Doch diesen Gedanken schüttelte er ab. Das war nur die letzte Möglichkeit, auf die er zurückgreifen würde.


	10. Malfoy's Mistake

Hallo alle zusammen, da bin ich wieder! Hab mich sehr gefreut, dass noch so viele die Story lesen, obwohl ich euch so lange hab warten lassen. Danke für alle Reviews!

* * *

Ginny saß nach ihrer Rückkehr zusammengekauert auf ihrem Bett und dachte nach. Immer wieder liefen ihr einzelne Tränen über die Wange. Es war hoffnungslos. Wie sollte sie irgend etwas verändern? Sie war dazu nicht fähig. Er war ein Mörder, ein eiskaltes Wesen. Er war böse. Sie dachte an ihre Freunde in der Zukunft. Würde überhaupt noch einer leben, wenn sie heimkehrte? 

Sie legte sich hin und die Tränen flossen weiter ihr Gesicht herunter. Sie schmeckte den salzigen Geschmack auf ihren Lippen, doch er störte sie schon lange nicht mehr. Sie hatte alles für umsonst getan. Alles war sinnlos.

Was ist wenn Draco recht hatte? Was, wenn Voldemort wirklich denen Macht brachte, die ihn unterstützten? Konnte sie so ihre Familie retten, wenn sie sich ihm anschloss? Nein, dass war Unsinn. Sie würde sich damit selber verraten und jemanden wie Harry würde es auch nicht retten. Doch was war, wenn sie sich schon lange verraten hatte? Sie liebte den dunklen Lord. Das war der einzige Gedanke, der in ihrem Kopf hämmerte.

0

Sie war nun schon mehr als einen Monat in dieser Zeit gefangen. Seit ihrem Ausflug nach Hogsmeade redete Tom kein Wort mehr mit ihr, aber sie wusste, dass er all seine Leute auf sie gehetzt hatte. Egal wo sie war, überall wurde sie beobachtet. Sie war nie allein unterwegs in den Gängen. Selbst in der Bibliothek waren immer mindestens zwei Slytherin, die sie verfolgten.

Doch das schlimmste war, dass Tom jetzt auch nicht mehr mit ihr redete. Ihre Einsamkeit hatte unglaublich zugenommen. Sie hatte versucht, sich mit einigen Ravenclaws und Hufflepuffs anzufreunden, doch die hatten anscheinend eingetrichtert bekommen, dass sie Ginny zu ignorieren hatten, denn mehr als ein „Hallo" bekam sie nicht mehr. Alle hatten zuviel Respekt, oder besser gesagt, zu viel Angst vor Tom. Es war einsam, richtig einsam, doch was sollte sie tun?

Sie hatte sich in Bücher geflüchtet, doch auch die gaben keinen wahren Trost. Jeden Abend wenn sie zu Bett ging, dachte sie voller Scheu an den kommenden Tag. Sie hatte das Gefühl, sie würde platzen, wenn sie nicht langsam mit jemandem reden konnte, dem sie all ihre Geheimnisse anvertrauen konnte.

Wieder ging sie mit diesem leeren Gefühl schlafen. Es zerfraß sie innerlich. Wie konnte jemand so eine Einsamkeit aushalten? Sie verzweifelte ganz allmählich daran und sie konnte es beim besten Willen nicht ändern. Wenn doch wenigstens Tom sie beachten würde. Sie würde es nie schaffen. Sie war verloren. Es wird alles für umsonst sein. Sie ballte eine Faust und schlug wütend in ihr Kissen. Was hatte sie sich nur dabei gedacht?

Tränen liefen ihre Wangen entlang, und immer wieder schlug sie auf ihr Kissen, bis sie müde zusammenbrach und in tiefen Schlaf fiel.

_„Wovor fürchtest du dich? Vor der Wahrheit? Davor, dass du mir ähnlich wirst? Davor, dass du anfängst mich zu verstehen? Oh Ginevra, eines Tages wirst du vielleicht ja diejenige sein, die meine Mission zu Ende führt. Du wirst mein Ebenbild!" Ginny schüttelte verzweifelt den Kopf und versuchte sich die Ohren zu zuhalten, doch er war wieder äußerst nah an sie heran getreten und hielt ihre Handgelenke fest._

_Er lehnte sich sacht an ihr Ohr. „Wir gehören zusammen, hörst du? Du und ich, wir gehören zusammen!" Er presste diesmal sanfter seine Lippen auf ihre und sie erwiderte den Kuss. Er fühlte sich so unglaublich an. Seine Nähe war fantastisch und Ginny fühlte sich geborgen und verstanden. Was wenn er Recht hatte, wenn sie doch auf seine Seite gehörte? Sie hatte vielleicht so Einfluss auf ihn? Sie brauchte ihn. Seine Nähe hielt sie lebendig._

_„Ginny, ich bin der Einzige, der dich versteht. Warum wehrst du dich immer noch gegen mich?" Jeder Widerstand in ihr brach ab und sie ergab sich Tom vollkommen. Seine starken Hände leiteten sie ihren Weg entlang. Sie war sein._

Nein! Ginny schrak auf und bemerkte, dass sie schrie. Abrupt stoppte sie. Nein, das war nicht sie, dass war jemand anders. Sie war nicht so. Sie wurde allmählich wahnsinnig. Warum war niemand hier, der sie zur Vernunft bringen konnte?

Luft, sie brauchte frische Luft. Sie erhob sich aus ihrem Bett, warf einen Umhang über und schlich aus ihrem Zimmer und dem Slytherin Gemeinschaftsraum hinaus, lautlos durch das Schloss und dann glitt sie in die Dunkelheit.

Sie rannte an den See und kniete direkt vor ihm nieder. Im Schein des Mondes konnte sie den Schatten ihres Spiegelbildes an der Wasseroberfläche sehen, doch sie zerstörte es, als sie mit beiden Händen Wasser schöpfte und es sich ins Gesicht spritzte. Es war eiskalt, doch das störte sie nicht, im Gegenteil, so bekam sie endlich einen klaren Kopf. Es war das erste Mal, seit sie hier war, dass sie wieder diesen Traum hatte.

„Oh Tom, warum bekomm ich dich nicht aus meinem Kopf? Ich bin nicht wie du!" Wieder drohten ihr Tränen aufsteigen. Tom war grausam und kalt, dass spürte sie am eigenen Leib. Doch trotzdem fühlte sie sich zu ihm hingezogen, trotzdem liebte sie ihn. „Warum muss ich mich ausgerechnet in ein solches Scheusal verlieben?"

Langsam erhob sie sich wieder. Sie hatte sich abgekühlt und sie wollte nur wieder in ihr Bett. Als sie sich wieder auf den Weg ins Schloss machte, trat eine dunkle Gestalt mit wehendem schwarzen Umhang aus dem Schatten der Bäume hervor, die um den See standen. Das war ihre Schwachstelle.

0

Ginny war sofort wieder eingeschlafen, doch irgend etwas weckte sie in dieser Nacht noch einmal auf. Vorsichtig sah sie sich in ihrem Zimmer um, doch der Mond war hinter Wolken verschwunden und so trat durch das kleine Fenster kein bisschen Licht in das Zimmer.

Tatsächlich hörte sie aber etwas rascheln. Sie griff langsam auf ihren Nachttisch und fand ein Buch. Es war keine gute Waffe, aber wenigstens überhaupt eine. Lautlos erhob sie sich und schlich an der Dunkelheit der Wand entlang in Richtung Tür. Sie setzte einen Schritt nach dem anderen, äußerst behutsam, immer darauf bedacht, möglichst keine Geräusche zu machen.

Als sie ihren Fuß wieder ein Stück vorrückte, stieß sie auf etwas hartes, wo normalerweise nichts stand. Sie wollte mit dem Buch ausholen, doch sie kam nicht mehr dazu. Jemand murmelte einen Zauberspruch und gelbe Funken kamen auf sie zu. Für eine Sekunde erkante sie leuchtendes helles langes Haar.

Dann schleuderte sie ein Stück durch die Luft und landete hart an der Wand. Bevor sie registrieren konnte, was als nächstes passierte, war eine Gestalt bei ihr und ihr an den Hals griff. Er tastete, doch er schien nicht zu finden wonach er suchte. Ginny dachte an den Time-Mover.

Seit Tom wusste, dass sie ihn hatte, hatte sie ihn vorsichtshalber immer um den Fuß gebunden, denn ein solcher Gegenstand in seinen Händen brachte mit Sicherheit nichts als Ärger. Nach erfolglosem Tasten, schien der Eindringling aufzugeben und ließ von Ginny ab. Sie hörte noch kurz ein Murmeln und dann verlor sie das Bewusstsein.

0

Sie erwachte in grellem blendenden Licht und bedeckte ihre Augen mit der Hand, bis sie sich langsam an die Helligkeit gewöhnt hatte. Sie sah sich kurz um und fand sich auf dem Krankenflügel wieder. Wie kam sie hier her? Kaum das sie wach war, stand die alte Hexe neben ihr und fragte sie, wie sie sich fühlte.

Noch etwas perplex antwortete Ginny, „Ich hab unglaubliche Kopfschmerzen!" Kaum das sie fertig gesprochen hatte, trat eine Gestalt hinter den Vorhang, hinter dem Ginny lag. „Was ist nun mit ihr, Madam Gray?" Es war Tom, der offensichtlich besorgt wirkte. Tom und besorgt, Ginny glaubte ihren Augen nicht zu trauen. Oder spielte er das ganze nur?

„Sie ist mit einem starken Betäubungszauber belegt worden. Das wird schon wieder." Die Alte lächelte Ginny zu und deutete auf ein Glas, dass neben Ginnys Bett stand. „Trink das, dann sind die Kopfschmerzen wieder weg!" Sie verschwand und ließ Ginny mit Tom alleine. Eine kalte Wut formte sich in Ginnys Magen. Dieses eiskalte Wesen, wieso tat er anderen so etwas an?

„Was ist passiert?", wollte dieser wissen. „Das sollte ich besser dich fragen. Ich bin in meinem Zimmer überfallen worden und man wollte mir den Time-Mover stehlen..." Sie überlegte, ob sie ihn wirklich für so böse hielt, doch als ihr Kopf bejahte, warf sie ihm seine Anschuldigung an den Kopf: „Warum hast du Malfoy auf mich gehetzt?" Ginny sah ihn eiskalt an und ein solcher Hass lag in ihrer Stimme, Tom glaubte seinen Ohren nicht.

„Wovon redest du eigentlich? Wenn ich den Time-Mover hätte haben wollen, dann hätte ich ihn mir in Hogsmeade genommen! Ich brauche keine kleinen Angestellten!", erwiderte Tom ebenso kalt wie Ginny. „Schön, dann erklär mir doch mal, wie er von dem Ding wissen konnte!", Wut verzerrte ihre Stimme zu einem bösen Flüstern. Dann herrschte Schweigen und sie betrachteten sich beide misstrauisch. Nach einer Ewigkeit brach Tom das Schweigen. „Ich geh zum Schulleiter, erklären was hier vorging!" „Vergiss nicht ihm zu erklären, dass du darin verwickelt warst!" Tom verlies den Raum und Ginny dachte nur bei sich, dass er doch eh seine eigene Version auftischen wird. Er war so ein rücksichtsloses Schwein.

Die Krankenschwester hatte Recht behalten und der Trank hatte die Kopfschmerzen weggezaubert. Ginny überlegte, ob sie in den Unterricht gehen sollte, doch sie ließ sich eine Entschuldigung von Madam Gray geben und verzog sich statt dessen in ihr Zimmer. Sie wunderte sich nicht, dass es auf einmal ein Schloss daran gab, dass sie benutzen konnte.

Ginny legte sich auf ihr Bett. Irgendwie verbrachte sie hier wohl die meisten Zeit. Sie starrte an die Decke und überlegte, wie es ihr hatte passieren können, dass sie sich in Tom verliebt hatte. Das hatte sie nun davon, dass sie so leichtgläubig war. Die Person die sie liebte existierte weder in ihrer Gegenwart noch hier. Sie war ein Geist, eine Einbildung. Der Traum hatte ihre Sinne vernebelt. Sie musste endlich anfangen realistisch zu denken.

0

Tom betrat den Gemeinschaftsraum mit einer so schlechten Laune, dass alle Gespräche der Slytherins verstummten. „Raus!", brüllte er und sofort erhoben sich alle und gehorchten. „Malfoy!"

Der blonde Junge drehte sich um und sah Tom an. Die Wut in seinem Blick jagte ihm einen Schauer über den Rücken. Er wusste, was ihm blühte. „Was zur Hölle bildest du dir ein, meine direkten Befehle zu missachten?" Toms Gesicht verzog sich zu einer hässlichen, grausamen Grimasse, während er brüllte.

Sein Gegenüber zuckte zusammen. Er wagte nicht den Blick auf Tom zu richten, als dieser seinen Zauberstab hob. Mit unglaublicher Wut richtete er ihn auf Malfoy und brüllte „_Crucio_".

Der Junge krümmte sich vor Schmerzen, bis Tom den Fluch endlich aufhob. Er hatte es getan, er hatte zum wiederholten Mal jemanden mit einem der verbotenen Flüche belegt. Er fühlte sich mächtiger denn je und er hatte bewiesen, was er von Ungehorsam hielt. Er gewöhnte sich zusehends an die Macht, die er ausstrahlte und von der er wusste, dass sie noch tausendmal stärker werden könnte. „Tu so was nie wieder!" Er stieg über sein Opfer hinweg und lies ihn mit schmerzverzerrten Gesicht liegen.

Er hoffte nur, dass Malfoy ihm nicht seinen Plan vermasselt hatte und er jetzt keine Chance mehr hatte, an Ginny heranzukommen. Er musste sich einfach Mühe geben und versuchen, ihr Vertrauen wiederzugewinnen, sonst konnte er sein neuestes Vorhaben vergessen. Er musste es mit drastischen Maßnahmen versuchen.

* * *

Bitte read & review! 


	11. A Request

**_A/N: _**_Hallo alle zusammen. Ich hoffe, ihr verzeiht mir, wie lange ich schon nicht mehr weiter geschrieben habe. Ich hab allerdings die Geschichte jetzt wieder aus der Versenkung geholt und hoffe, dass es noch immer dem einen oder anderen Leser gibt._

_Vielen Dank an alle Reviewer, ich hab mich wirklich drüber gefreut!_

Am späten Nachmittag waren dann auch der Schulleiter und ein sichtlich besorgter Dumbledore zu Ginny in ihr Zimmer gekommen. Offenbar waren sie von den Vorfällen unterrichtet worden. „Miss Ginevra, können sie mir bitte genau erklären was vorgefallen ist? Ist etwas Merkwürdiges in ihrem Zimmer gewesen, ein Monster oder so etwas?" Dippet war leichenblass und äußerst angespannt.

„Ein Monster, Professor?" Überrascht sah sie ihr Gegenüber an. „Nein, es war ein Mensch, ich bin betäubt worden!"

„Sind Sie sich ganz sicher?"

„Ja, natürlich!" Ginny hatte das Gefühl, als würde Dippet versuchen, sie zu durchleuchten, so genau starrte er ihr in die Augen.

„Amando, ich denke nicht, dass es etwas mit der Kammer zu tun hat!"

„Ach nein? Ich würde mich persönlich wesentlich wohler fühlen, wenn dieser Hagrid nicht auf dem Gelände geblieben wäre. Was, wenn nicht doch noch einmal ein Monster angreift?"

„Das ist nicht der Grund weswegen wir hier sind!" erwiderte Dumbledore gelassen und ließ sich nicht weiter auf die Diskussion ein. „Wir sind hier, wegen Ginevra und weil sie offensichtlich in ihrem Zimmer überfallen worden ist!"

Dippet sah nicht so aus, als wäre Hagrids Aufenthalt auf dem Gelände für ihn schon abgehakt, wandte sich aber trotz allem wieder Ginny zu.

„Miss, haben Sie jemanden erkannt, oder eine Idee was der Einbrecher wollte?"

„Nein, weder noch Professor." Erwiderte sie leise. Sie versuchte, Dumbledore nicht in die Augen zu sehen, sondern Dippet anzuschauen, damit dieser nicht auf die Idee kam, sie verheimliche ihm irgendwas. Sie vertraute ihm einfach nicht, vor allem, weil er seine uneingeschränkte Loyalität bisher Tom zugewandt hatte.

Dippet seufzte. „Nun dann, dann werden wir alle Slytherins befragen, vielleicht ist einem ja was aufgefallen! Ich werde -"

„Ich schlage außerdem vor, Amando, dass wir das Zimmer von Miss Ginevra unzugänglich für jeden außer sie machen, oder gleich woanders einsortieren lassen."

„Einsortieren? Nein! Ich lasse nicht zu, dass jemand mir Unbekanntes unbegrenzten Zugang zum Schloss hat! Wer weiß, wer sie geschickt hat. Solange Mister Riddle ein Auge auf sie hat, ist mir wesentlich wohler!"

„Ich denke nicht, dass Grindelwald versuchen würde, Kinder-Spione nach Hogwarts zu schicken. Doch ich keine deine Meinung. Nichtsdestotrotz sollte der Raum hier trotzdem geschützt werden."

Grindelwald? Der Zauberer, den Dumbledore besiegt hatte – oder zumindest noch besiegen würde? Sie sollte eine seiner Spione sein? Das war doch nicht wirklich Ernst gemeint? Das ist lächerlich!

Doch bevor Ginny dazu kam, etwas zu sagen, brachte Dumbledore sie mit einem Blick zum Schweigen. Eine Weile lang herrschte komplettes Schweigen, bis Dippet es schließlich brach. Mit einem bedächtigen Blick auf Ginny sprach er leise los. „Gut, der Raum wir unzugänglich gemacht. Ich werde mit Horace reden, damit er sich bei den Slytherins umhört. Begleitest du mich, Albus?"

„Ich würde gerne noch ein paar Worte mit Ginevra wechseln. Wir sehen uns beim Abendessen!"

Ohne Ginny noch mal anzusehen, verlies Dippet ihr Zimmer.

„Das ist doch nicht wahr, er glaubt doch nicht wirklich, ich wäre eine Spionin!"

„Ich befürchte das tut er. Es ist ein bisschen viel in letzter Zeit, erst die Kammer des Schreckens, jetzt Schüler die einfach auftauchen aus dem Nichts, Grindelwald außerhalb der Landesgrenze…. Doch kümmern sie sich nicht darum, deswegen sind Sie bestimmt nicht hier! Ginny, wissen Sie, wer eingebrochen war und wieso?"

„Ja, es war Malfoy und er hat den Time-Mover gesucht. Professor, vielleicht wäre es sicherer, wenn Sie ihn aufbewahren!"

Dumbledore sah Ginny lange und nachdenklich an. Erst nach einer schieren Ewigkeit wandte er sich wieder an sie.

„Wieso vertrauen Sie sich selber so wenig, Ginny? Ich muss große Stücke auf Sie gegeben haben, wenn ich Ihnen so etwas Wertvolles anvertraut habe!"

Ginny starrte ihn verblüfft an. „Ich-"

„Keine Sorge. Ich werde ihn nehmen. Aber zögern Sie nicht, sofort zu mir zu kommen, wenn Sie das Gefühl haben, Ihre Aufgabe hier erledigt zu haben, und das es Zeit wird!"

Ginny griff nach ihrem Fuß und machte das kleine Stundenglas los, dass sie in Dumbledores offene Hand legte. Sie fühlte sich sogar ein wenig erleichtert, den Gegenstand los zu werden, der sie hierher verfrachtet hatte.

„Aber, muss ich nicht ein Jahr hier bleiben?"

„Da hat man sie offensichtlich schlecht informiert!" Er zwinkerte ihr zu, erweiterte das Thema aber nicht weiter. Stattdessen erhob er sich und mit einem letzten Lächeln verlies er den Raum und ließ eine Ginny zurück, die sich viel erleichterter fühlte, als jemals innerhalb der letzten Wochen.

Ihr war soeben eine Möglichkeit gegeben worden, von der sie nicht mal zu träumen gewagt hätte. Es war unglaublich. Sie fragte sich, ob sie ihn nicht hätte fragen sollen, ob sie gleich nach Hause könnte. Es wäre toll gewesen, ihre Familie wieder zu sehen.

Familie? Wovon redete sie da überhaupt? Von einem gefolterten Ron in einer Zelle? Von ihren Eltern, die wegen ihrer muggelfreundlichen Einstellung vermutlich bald verfolgt wurden? Von ihren Brüdern, die wegen des Scherzartikelladens auch Ärger bekommen würden? Von den vielen Hogwartsschülern, die in Zellen festsaßen und diese vielleicht nie mehr verlassen würden? Ihre Familien nie wieder sehen würden? Komm wieder zur Vernunft Ginny. Mit einem feigen Rückzug würdest du gar nichts erreichen.

Nein, sie durfte noch nicht nach Hause. Sie musste irgendetwas gegen Tom tun, egal was. Irgendetwas musste ihr einfallen. Sie konnte nicht einfach stumm dasitzen und nichts tun. Sie hatte wenigstens die Chance bekommen, als eine von ganz wenigen, irgendetwas zu verändern. Irgendetwas….

Sie grübelte noch den ganzen Nachmittag darüber nach, doch ihr fiel einfach nichts ein, was sie hätte tun können. Ihre Kehle schnürte sich zu, wenn sie an ihre Zeit dachte und daran, wie es allen Menschen ging, die ihr etwas bedeuteten, doch auch das hatte ihre Gedanken nicht in die richtige Richtung gelenkt.

Erschöpft und immer noch ohne Plan schlief sie schließlich ein.

Während der Stunden des nächsten Tages konnte sich Ginny immer noch nicht richtig konzentrieren. Ihre Gedanken schweiften immer wieder ab und sie überlegte fieberhaft, immer auf neue Ideen bedacht, doch ihr kamen einfach keine. Es war hoffnungslos.

Sie zerkleinerte abwesend ein wenig Dianthuskraut für ihren Zaubertrank. Sie achtet nicht einmal darauf, wie viel sie nahm und dass die brodelnde Mischung anstatt türkisblau einen giftgrünen Touch hatte, sie war zu sehr mit sich selbst beschäftigt.

Ihr Blick fiel durch die Klasse, die Ravenclaws und die Slytherins, mit denen sie Zaubertränke zusammen hatte und auf den breiten Professor Slughorn, der einer Schülerin munter zuredete, die verdächtige Ähnlichkeiten mit Cho Chang hatte. Sie überlegte, wie viele dieser Schüler hier später Kinder oder Enkel in dem Hogwarts ihrer Zeit hatten und ob alle noch am Leben waren oder schon lange von dem dunklen Lord vernichtet. Wie viele von ihnen wurden verfolgt und verschleppt, kontrolliert mit dem Imperius-Fluch und wie viele hatten noch eine vollständige Familie in fünfzig Jahren?

Ihre Aussicht auf ihre Mitschüler plötzlich vernebelt von dem Rauch. Erschrocken betrachtete sie die Quelle der Störung und entdeckte, dass es ihr eigener Kessel war.

„Oh nein, bitte nicht", flüsterte sie nur, doch es schien alles zu spät, der Trank war grell orange geworden und die Hitze und der Rauch deuteten unmissverständlich an, dass ihr Kessel jeden Moment schmelzen würde. Verzweifelt packte sie das Buch von ihrem Platz und überflog hektisch die Anleitung. Es war aber vollkommen sinnlos, sie konnte sich einfach nicht mehr daran erinnern, was sie hineingetan hatte und wie viel davon. Der Rauch wurde unaufhaltsam dichter und vernebelte ihr schon die Buchseite.

Sie legte die Anleitung beiseite und wollte nach Professor Slughorn rufen, als sie vor ihr in dem dichten Nebel einen Schatten ausmachte, der irgendetwas in ihren Kessel einrührte und langsam wurde die Sicht wieder klarer.

Der Inhalt ihres Kessels sah jetzt nicht mehr orange aus, sondern hatte eine violette Farbe angenommen und auch das heftige Rauchen hatte nachgelassen. Dankbar blickte sie auf die Gestalt vor sich und wollte schon etwas sagen, doch die Worte blieben ihr im Hals stecken. Vor ihr stand Tom mit einem selbstzufriedenen Lächeln und blickte sie herausfordernd an.

„Du hast die geriebene Affodillwurzel wohl vergessen."

„Ich… was … oh", stammelte sie nur, zu überrascht um überhaupt so schnell zu verarbeiten, was gerade passiert war.

„Keine Sorge, du kannst dich später noch bedanken."

Ginny spürte förmlich wie ihr die Röte ins Gesicht stieg. Eine Mischung aus Wut und Scham formte sich in ihrem Magen und machten ihr das Sprechen unmöglich. Sie hätte sich bedankt, wenn er nicht urplötzlich so einen arroganten Zug gezeigt hätte. Tom grinste kurz, wandte ihr den Rücken zu und ging wieder an seinen eigentlichen Platz, zwei Bänke von ihr entfernt.

Noch immer völlig perplex zwang sie sich, sich zu konzentrieren und las noch einmal sorgfältig ihre Anleitungen. Bis zum Ende der Stunde hatte sie es allerdings immer noch nicht geschaffte, das der Trank auch nur im Geringsten der Beschreibung ähnelte.

Erleichtert, als es endlich zu Ende war, packte sie ihr Zeug zusammen. Als nächstes stand Verwandlung auf ihrem Stundenplan und das war ihr doch wesentlich angenehmer.

„Tom, mein Junge, kann ich dich noch einmal sprechen?"

Ginny unterdrückte eine Reaktion. Sie wusste, dass Tom zu dem Slug Club gehören musste, Slughorns kleiner Sammlung an Lieblingen, von denen er Großes erwartete. Ihr eigentliches Schuljahr hatte zwar nur kurz in ihrer Gegenwart gedauert, aber die Begegnung mit Slughorn hatte auch sie schon gemacht. Für ein paar Momente gab sie sich der Erinnerung an den Beginn ihres Schuljahres hin, als noch alles in Ordnung schien und folgte nur gedankenlos den anderen Slytherins. Kurz vor dem 1. Stock, in dem Dumbledores Unterrichtsraum lag, wurde sie allerdings aufgehalten.

„Ginevra, könnte ich dich kurz sprechen?"

Tom hatte den Rest wieder eingeholt und hielt sie zurück. Ihre Klassenkameraden gingen weiter und ließen beide allein auf dem Gang zurück.

„Was willst du? Falls du ein Danke erwartest-"

Er machte nur eine wegwerfende Handbewegung und fuhr ihr ins Wort. „Darum geht es nicht. Ich wollte dich fragen, ob du schon mal von den Partys gehört die Slughorn gibt?"

„Habe ich, und?"

„Geh mit mir auf den Weihnachtsball!" Es war keine Frage, sondern eine Aufforderung. Ginny sah Tom verblüfft an, fing sich aber rasch wieder.

„Und wieso sollte ich das tun?" Sie beäugte ihn misstrauisch und überlegte, was er sich davon versprach.

„Weißt du, ich bin kein so schlechter Kerl, wie du denkst! Wenn es wegen der Sache mit Malfoy ist, davon habe ich wirklich nichts gewusst."

Ginny hatte fast laut losgelacht, bei dem frechen und unschuldigen Gesicht, das er aufgesetzt hatte. Sie erinnerte sich nur zu gut daran, wie charmant er sein konnte, wenn er sich etwas davon versprach. Auf ihren ersten Impuls hin, hätte ein sie sofort nein sagen sollen, doch sie tat es nicht. Irgendetwas hielt sie zurück. Vielleicht war es seine hübsches Gesicht mit einem Lächeln, das fast schon ehrlich aussah. Vielleicht auch die Tatsache, dass sie mehr über ihn und seine Schwachstellen erfahren musste und keine andere Möglichkeit dazu hatte, als mit ihm Zeit zu verbringen.

Nach fast einer Ewigkeit, in der sie ihn nur angestarrt hatte, brach sie das Schweigen.

„Ja, ich gehe mit.", kam über ihre Lippen und Tom, der scheinbar nichts anderes erwartet hatte, lächelte noch einmal.

„Gut!" Das lief doch perfekt für ihn alles nach Plan.

Danach schwiegen sie den restlichen Weg zu Dumbledores Klassenzimmer, doch Ginny konnte sich nicht helfen, das selbstgefällige und zufriedene Lächeln auf Toms Gesicht, das weiter anhielt, bereitete ihr Bauchschmerzen.


End file.
